Schmerzen der Erinnerung
by sailanis
Summary: !!!!Fertig!!!! Legolas will sein Leben beenden. Nur, was treibt ihn dazu? Und wer kann ihm da wieder heraus helfen? Slash L/A
1. Prolog

Titel: Schmerzliche Erinnerungen  
  
Autor: Sailanis  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner dieser Charaktere gehört mir, leider, sondern J.R.R. Tolkien. Nur die unbekannten (aber die will ich eigentlich nicht...) und die Handlung. Und die Songtexte sind auch nicht mir, sondern von Soul Asylums Runaway Train.  
  
Rating: PG-13, aber erst für spätere Kapitel.  
  
Warnung:  
  
1.Das ist ein AU-Fic, denn. Aragorn ist unsterblich, Arwen musste ihre Unsterblichkeit also nicht aufgeben. Sie ist trotzdem tot , vor ungefähr 15, 16 Jahren gestorben.  
  
2.Diese Geschichte enthält Slash! Es wird eine Paarung zwischen zwei Männern geben.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Schmerzen der Erinnerung  
  
**********************************  
  
Runaway train never going back  
  
Wrong way on a oneway track  
  
Seems like I should be getting somewhere  
  
Somehow I'm neither here nor there  
  
**********************************  
  
Prolog  
  
Er blickte in den großen Spiegel an der Wand seines Zimmers. Der Anblick, den er dort sah, ließ ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Er hasste dieses Gesicht, zumindest hatte er sich das die letzten Jahre eingeredet. Missmutig griff er zu der Haarbürste, die neben dem Spiegel lag. Seine Haare waren seit damals wieder gewachsen, sie waren wieder genauso lang wie zuvor, doch es hatte lange gedauert, länger, als es von einem solch jungen Elben zu erwarten war.  
  
Er hatte die Haarbürste schon in der Hand, wollte sie zu seinen blonden, ineinander verschlungenen Haarsträhnen führen, als er das Messer sah. Es lag direkt neben der Bürste, einfach so, als wäre dort sein natürlicher Platz. Vorsichtig berührte er den Griff des Messers. Er konnte die zarten Linien unter seiner Hand spüren, das Wappen des Hauses Gondor. Fest umklammerte er den Griff. Die Klinge, die in hellem Silber glänzte, faszinierte ihn in diesem Moment mehr als alles andere. Er legte das Messer von einer Hand in die andere, beobachtete, wie die wenigen Sonnenstrahlen von der Klinge reflektiert wurden.  
  
Plötzlich wurde sein Blick auf seine Handgelenke gerichtet. Da waren sie noch immer, die Narben. Bis heute waren sie nicht ganz verheilt. Er erinnerte sich, wie ihm dieses Messer schon einmal weggenommen wurde, von Aragorn, wie diese Narben entstanden waren. Zusammen bildeten sie ein Kreuz, an jedem Handgelenk eines. Mit einem mal war alles wieder da, der Schmerz, die Verzweiflung, die Trauer. Und diese eine Frage: Wieso? Warum ausgerechnet er? Und warum hatte er sich das angetan? Noch immer sah er die Gesichter seiner beiden Freunde, Aragorn und Gimli, ihre fragenden Blicke, das Mitgefühl, aber auch den Ärger und die Frustration. Wie hatten sie ihm jemals verzeihen können?  
  
Er war dankbar für sie, dankbar dafür, dass es sie gab. Aber er wollte ihr Mitgefühl nicht, ihre mitleidigen Blicke. Sie wussten nicht, wie es war, wie schlimm die Schmerzen gewesen waren, wie groß seine Verzweiflung. Er selbst wollte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wollte alles vergessen, nicht mehr zurückdenken. Er hob seinen Kopf und blickte wieder in den Spiegel. Die Schmerzen zu verdrängen war das eine, doch wusste er auch, dass die Narbe, die sich über sein Geicht erstreckte, nicht einfach zu vergessen war.  
  
Erneut senkte er seinen Kopf, beobachtete wieder das Messer. Er hätte all dem schon ein Ende setzen können, doch beide Male hatte er versagt. Und ein drittes mal wollte er es nicht wirklich probieren. Nicht wegen seiner selbst, aber wie konnte er Gimli und Aragorn den Schmerz bereiten, einen Freund zu verlieren? Sie hatten Arwen verloren, die Hobbits lebten auch nicht mehr, und Gandalf war schon vor langer Zeit in den Westen gesegelt. Da waren sie also, Gimli, Aragorn und er, die letzten verbleibenden Mitglieder der Gefährten.  
  
Und trotzdem, wieder kam dieser Wunsch in ihm auf. Er dreht das Messer in seiner Hand, führte es näher an seinem Arm. Er war es Leid, wollte einfach nicht mehr. ‚Ich will nicht sterben' sagte er zu sich selbst. ‚Aber ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich leben soll.' Es war sein vorerst letzter Gedanke, bevor er ohnmächtig zu Boden sank. Blut durchtränkte den Teppich, das Messer fiel zu Boden. Wäre Aragorn nicht in diesem Moment in das Zimmer seines Freundes gekommen, dann wäre es wohl wirklich Legolas letzter Gedanke gewesen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ich hoffe, ihr mochtet es bis hierhin. Würde mich über Reviews freuen...ob gut oder schlecht... 


	2. Auf der Jagd

Titel: Schmerzliche Erinnerungen  
  
Autor: Sailanis  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner dieser Charaktere gehÃ¶rt mir, leider, sondern J.R.R. Tolkien. Nur die unbekannten (aber die will ich eigentlich nicht...) und die Handlung. Und die Songtexte sind auch nicht mir, sondern von Soul Asylums Runaway Train.  
  
Rating: PG-13, aber erst fÃ¼r spÃ¤tere Kapitel.  
  
Warnung:  
  
1.Das ist ein AU-Fic, denn. Aragorn ist unsterblich, Arwen musste ihre Unsterblichkeit also nicht aufgeben. Sie ist trotzdem tot , vor ungefÃ¤hr 15, 16 Jahren gestorben.  
  
2.Diese Geschichte enthÃ¤lt Slash! Es wird eine Paarung zwischen zwei MÃ¤nnern geben.  
  
Kleine Bemerkungen am Rande:  
  
Daaaaanke fÃ¼r eure Reviews!!!! *freu* Ihr macht meinen Tag gleich viel schÃ¶ner...  
  
Und an Evala: Hmm, hab mir keine Gedanken darÃ¼ber gemacht, woran genau die liebe Arwen gestorben ist...ist aber auch nicht so wichtig, denk ich mal. Und die Narbe...ja, die Narbe...kommt noch! Wird aber noch nicht verraten. Und wenn du mir eine Geschichte schicken mÃ¶chtest, dann nur zu. Ich freu mich schon!  
  
Ja, ich wÃ¼nsche euch viel SpaÃŸ beim Lesen! Der nÃ¤chste Teil kommt sicher auch bald...  
  
  
  
  
  
Teil 1/ Auf der Jagd  
  
  
  
************  
  
20 Jahre zuvor  
  
************  
  
  
  
Die Nacht war dunkel und klar. Es war FrÃ¼hling, und Ã¼berall um mir herum konnte ich die Blumen riechen, das Singen der VÃ¶gel erfreute mein Herz. Vielleicht hÃ¤tte ich mitgesungen, aber ich wollte Gimli und Aragorn, die schlafend neben mir lagen, nicht wecken bevor die Sonne wieder aus dem Osten hervorkommen wÃ¼rde. Wir waren jetzt direkt vor den nÃ¶rdlichen HÃ¤ngen des Aschengebirges, an der Nordgrenze Mordors.  
  
Drei Tage war es her, dass Boten zu Aragorn kamen und ihm von einer Gruppe Orks und dunklen Haradrim berichteten. In tiefen Stollen unterhalb des Aschengebirges sollten sie sich aufhalten, doch wo genau vermochte niemand zu sagen. So hatten wir uns, Aragorn, Gimli und ich, selbst entschlossen, nach den Orks zu suchen. Lange war es her, dass wir drei ein gemeinsames Abenteuer erlebt hatten, und so hatten wir mit Freude unsere Reise angetreten.  
  
Ich beobachtete das Funkeln der Sterne. Wie wunderschÃ¶n sie waren, und wie unerreichbar. Nichts schien mir in diesem Moment groÃŸartiger als einer von ihnen zu sein, einer, der immer leuchtet, dort oben in der Ferne. Gerade wiederholte ich in meinen Gedanken ein Gedicht Ã¼ber Varda, die Sternentfacherin, dass mir meine Mutter vor so vielen Jahren beigebracht hatte, als ich hinter mit GerÃ¤usche hÃ¶rte. Sie waren nicht sehr laut, und es schienen zunÃ¤chst auch nicht sehr viele zu sein, weshalb ich Aragorn und Gimli auch nicht weckte.  
  
Ich nÃ¤herte mich dem Ort, von dem die GerÃ¤usche gekommen waren. Der Verursacher musste sich irgendwo in den BÃ¼schen nahe den Berge versteckt halten. Ich schlich mich an sie heran, doch noch immer konnte ich nichts sehen. Die grellen, weiÃŸen Augen erblickte ich erst, als es schon zu spÃ¤t war. Sie sprangen auf mich zu, mindestens ein Dutzend von ihnen. Verzweifelt rief ich nach Aragorn und Gimli.  
  
Sie eilten schnell herbei, und in wenigen Momenten lagen die dunklen Gestalten am Boden und bewegten sich nicht mehr. Ich war erleichtert, einerseits. Sie hatten mich nicht schwer verletzt, ich hatte eine geprellte Rippe und eine kleine Wunde am Kopf, von der Blut Ã¼ber mein Gesicht floss. Es war nichts schlimmes. Noch nicht. Aber andererseits konnte ich die Blicke spÃ¼ren, ich war mir sicher, dass wir beobachtet wurden. Ich schaute mich um, doch erneut konnte ich nichts entdecken. Wer auch immer unsere Angreifer waren, das, was sie taten, machten sie gut.  
  
Ich drehte mich zu Aragorn und Gimli und bedankte mich fÃ¼r ihre schnelle Hilfe. Wir wollten zurÃ¼ck zu unserem Lager gehen, doch kamen wir dort nie an. PlÃ¶tzlich kamen sie herbei gestÃ¼rmt, von allen Seiten. Wir kÃ¤mpften hart, doch es waren zu viele. Ich konnte sehen, wie Aragorn einem von ihnen die Kehle durchschnitt, wÃ¤hrend Gimli mit seiner Axt so viele KÃ¶pfe abschlug wie ihm gerade in den Weg kamen. Ich selbst benutzte mein Kurzschwert, denn Pfeil und Bogen hÃ¤tten hier nicht viel Sinn gemacht.  
  
Unsere Lage schien aussichtslos. Es waren einfach zu viele, denn mittlerweile tummelten sich auf dem Platz eine Gruppe von mehr als drei Dutzend Orks und Haradrim. Auch Aragorn und Gimli empfanden unsere Lage als chancenlos, und so rannten wir weg, und zwar so schnell wir konnten. All unsere Hoffnung lag in unseren schnellen Beinen und der Sonne, von der wir hofften, dass sie bald aufgehen wÃ¼rde, denn Orks waren dem Sonnenlicht gegenÃ¼ber sehr empfindlich.  
  
Wir rannten bestimmt mehrere Minuten, und langsam merkten wir, dass sie nicht mehr ganz so nah waren. Doch ausruhen konnten wir uns noch lange nicht, denn schon in einer kurzen Pause hÃ¤tten sie uns eingeholt. Um sie etwas zu verwirren entschlossen wir uns, getrennte Wege zu gehen, so dass wir uns in TirmÃ¡r wiedertreffen wÃ¼rden, ein kleiner Wachturm, nur wenige Meilen vom Aschengebirge entfernt.  
  
Schnell lief ich und versuchte dabei, genau zu lauschen, wie weit ich schon von meinen Verfolgern entfernt war. Noch immer konnte ich sie hÃ¶ren, und sie schienen nicht weniger zu werden. Offensichtlich waren sie nur meiner Spur gefolgt. Es war nicht aus Zufall geschehen, denn ich hatte versucht, meinen Weg so deutlich wie mÃ¶glich zu markieren. Gimli und Aragorn waren nicht mehr die jÃ¼ngsten, und ich war wesentlich schneller und gewandter als sie. Wenn sie verfolgt worden wÃ¤ren wÃ¤re es sicher anders ausgegangen, doch so erreichten die beiden am Morgen sicher den Wachturm von TirmÃ¡r. Im Gegensatz zu mir.  
  
Der Boden war voller kleiner Ã„ste und SchlammpfÃ¼tzen. Nicht immer konnte ich sie umgehen, und so wÃ¤re ich einige Male beinahe hingefallen. Doch konnte ich mein Gleichgewicht immer wieder halten, so dass nichts passierte. Bis auf dieses eine Mal, dieser eine Schritt, der mein Leben fÃ¼r immer verÃ¤ndern sollte. Mein FuÃŸ trat in eine PfÃ¼tze, blieb unter einer kleinen Baumwurzel hÃ¤ngen und knickte um. PlÃ¶tzlich lag ich auf dem Boden, und fÃ¼rchterliche Schmerzen durchzogen meinem rechten FuÃŸ.  
  
Eigentlich fÃ¼hlte ich mich kaum fÃ¤hig, mich zu bewegen, doch als ich die herannahenden Schritte meiner Verfolger hÃ¶rte wusste ich, dass ich gar keine andere Wahl hatte. Ich versuchte aufzustehen, doch auf dem glitschigen Boden rutschte meine Hand aus, und ich landete flach auf der Seite. Genau dort, wo ich mir ein paar Stunden zuvor eine Rippe geprellt hatte. Ein fÃ¼rchterlicher Schmerz durchzog meinen gesamten OberkÃ¶rper. Nun fiel es mir noch schwerer mich wieder zu erheben. Diesmal funktionierte es, doch kaum stand ich auf den Beinen, wurde alles um mich herum verschwommen und dunkel. Ich erinnerte mich an meine Kopfwunde. Hatte ich etwa eine GehirnerschÃ¼tterung? Diese Frage war das letzte, woran ich mich erinnern konnte, bevor ich bewusstlos wurde.  
  
  
  
So, ich hoffe auf allgemeine Zufriedenheit...und auf Reviews *lÃ¤chel* 


	3. From the Outside

Titel: Schmerzliche Erinnerungen  
  
Autor: Sailanis  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner dieser Charaktere gehört mir, leider, sondern J.R.R. Tolkien. Nur die unbekannten (aber die will ich eigentlich nicht...) und die Handlung. Und die Songtexte sind auch nicht mir, sondern von Blurs Coffee&TV  
  
Rating: PG-13, aber erst für spätere Kapitel.  
  
Warnung:  
  
1.Das ist ein AU-Fic, denn. Aragorn ist unsterblich, Arwen musste ihre Unsterblichkeit also nicht aufgeben. Sie ist trotzdem tot , vor ungefähr 15, 16 Jahren gestorben.  
  
2.Diese Geschichte enthält Slash! Es wird eine Paarung zwischen zwei Männern geben.  
  
Kleine Bemerkungen am Rande:  
  
Daaaaanke für eure Reviews!!!! *freu* *glücklichbin* Ihr seid echt lieb! Und entschuldigt, dass es so lange gedauert hat!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pain of Memory, Teil 2/ From the Outside  
  
*****************************  
  
Do you go to the country  
  
it isn't very far  
  
There's people there who'll hurt you  
  
'cos of who you are  
  
your ears are full of their language  
  
there's wisdom there you're sure  
  
'till the words start swirling/slurring  
  
and you can't find the door  
  
******************************  
  
„Wach auf, Elb!" Die Stimme drang zu ihm, aber nur schwach, denn er selbst war kraftlos und überanstrengt. Die Flucht durch die Wälder hatte Legolas viel Kraft gekostet. Nun lag er in einem dunklen, kalten Kerker. Kein Licht drang in die Zelle hinein, das Flackern der Fackeln an den Wänden des Raumes ausgenommen. Doch nicht dieses Licht war es, nach dem es Legolas in diesem Moment verlangte. Vielmehr erinnerte er sich daran, wie er nur wenige Stunden zuvor den Sternenhimmel besungen hatte.  
  
Er richtete sich auf, doch schon nach wenigen Momenten bereute er diesen Versuch wieder. Seine rechte Seite schmerzte noch immer, ebenso wie sein Fuß, und sein Kopf machte es ihm beinahe unmöglich, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er blickte sich in dem Raum um. Seine Hoffnung auf baldige Heilung schwand, denn seine Heilfähigkeiten konnten unter solch schlechten Umständen nicht viel für ihn tun. Er wünschte sich Aragorn herbei, denn wann immer er verletzt wurde in den letzten Jahren, immer war Aragorn da um ihn mit seinen Pflanzen bei der Heilung zu unterstützen. Und Legolas ließ es zu, auch wenn er Aragorns Hilfe nicht brauchte. Stattdessen genoss er die Berührung der kräftigen, aber auch zarten Hände des Menschen.  
  
Jetzt war es anders. Nicht nur hatte er Schmerzen, langsam spürte er auch Hunger. Er war ein Elb, er konnte nicht verhungern, aber es konnte ihn schwächen. Und dies könnte für ihn tödlich ausgehen. Er hob seinen Kopf und blickte zu dem Verursacher der Stimme, der ihn aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit gerissen hatte. Er war groß, seine Haut war dunkel, im Gegensatz zu den hellen, weißen Augen, die in seinem Gesicht leuchteten. Es war kein schönes Gesicht, sondern von Narben durchzogen und voller Hass.  
  
„Steh auf, oder bist du dazu etwa nicht fähig, Elb?" Der Mann trat näher an Legolas heran und stieß seinen Fuß in dessen Seite. Die rechte Seite. Legolas schrie vor Schmerzen auf und hielt seine rechte Seite. Der Mann lachte, packte Legolas an den Schultern und zog ihn nach oben. Voller Kraft drückte er ihn an die Wand und sorgte dafür, dass Legolas nicht wieder zusammensank. Legolas Gesicht zeigte Schmerz, aber auch Wut und Ärger. Er hasste diese Situation, denn sowohl ihm als auch dem Mann war klar, wer hier der Unterlegene war.  
  
Der Mann zog ihn von der Wand weg und stieß ihn aus der Zelle hinaus. Legolas zuckte zusammen, doch er wollte nicht noch ein weiteres mal Schwäche zeigen. Er hielt sich auf den Beinen und ließ sich widerwillig von dem Mann dorthin führen, wo ihr Weg sie hinführen würde. „Wo gehen wir hin?" fragte der Elb mit einer ärgerlichen und etwas überheblichen Stimme. Ein Fehler, wie er feststellen musste, als der Mann ihn mit seinem Arm ins Gesicht schlug. „Sprich gefälligst nicht in diesem Ton mit mir, Elb!"  
  
Legolas spürte, wie das Blut aus seinem Mund heraustropfte. ‚Es wird wieder trocknen' dachte er während er dem Mann weiterhin stolpernd folgte. Schließlich kamen sie an einer Steintür an, und Legolas konnte die Stimmen und das Gelächter von innen hören. Gemeinsam traten die beiden in den hellen, stickigen Raum ein. Legolas fühlte sich hier mehr als unwohl, hauptsächlich aufgrund des Anblicks von bestimmt fünf Dutzend Orks und Haradrim. Sofort konnte er erkennen, dass die Haradrim in der Überzahl waren, und die Orks nicht zu mehr als minderwertigen Sklaven dienten. Er hasste sie trotzdem.  
  
Die Männer saßen im ganzen Raum verteilt. Tische standen vor ihnen, sie wurden von den Orks bedient und tranken Bier, oder ein anderes alkoholisches Getränk. Laut drang ihr Grölen an die Ohren des Elben. Es waren schmerzhafte Geräusche für ihn, er mochte sie kaum ertragen. Der Mann, der von den andern mit dem Namen Illado angesprochen wurde, schubste ihn vorwärts, bis sie an dem Tisch eines großgewachsenen, kräftig aussehenden Mannes angekommen waren. Er musste ihr Anführer sein.  
  
„Lass ihn los, Illado. Ich will ihn mir näher ansehen." Illado ließ den Elben los. „Sollten wir ihn nicht fesseln, nur so zur Sicherheit?" Illado schaute seinen Führer fragend an. „Ja, das wäre vielleicht besser. Diesen Elben ist alles zuzutrauen." Legolas wusste, dass in den folgenden Tagen noch viele Schmerzen auf ihn zukommen würden, und so nutzte er diese eine Chance, um seinen Stolz und sein Können zu beweisen.  
  
Mit aller Kraft schlug er auf der großen, schwarzen Mann ein. Dieser sank zu Boden und fasste sich an seine Nase. Sie blutete. Schnell stürzten sich drei der Wachen auf Legolas, hielten ihn fest, versuchten, ihn zu fesseln. Doch der Elb war schnell, und noch immer hatte er einiges von seiner Beweglichkeit behalten. Er stieß sie zur Seite, lief zum Ausgang. Er wusste, dass er ihn nie erreichen würde. Weitere Wachen stürzten auf ihn zu, und dieses Mal waren sie intelligent genug, mindestens in einem halben Dutzend aufzutreten. Sie hielten Legolas am Boden fest, drückten ihn nach unten.  
  
Er konnte sich nicht bewegen, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Seine rechte Seite schmerzte schlimmer denn ja, er konnte spüren, wie sein Fußgelenk wieder anschwoll. Seine Hände wurden über seinem Kopf zusammengebunden, ebenso seine Beine. Das Seil schnürte beinahe das Blut aus Legolas Füßen. Und es war genau über die Schwellung gespannt. Doch er schrie nicht. ‚Nein', versprach er sich selbst, niemals wird Legolas, Sohn von Thranduil, Prinz vom Düsterwald, schreien. Nicht aufgrund der Schmerzen, nicht aufgrund der Verzweiflung. Nein, niemals. Stattdessen dachte er an die Hände zurück, die ihn vor so langer Zeit berührt hatten.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, das wars erst mal wieder, aber der nächste Teil kommt bald. Und zögert nicht mir euren Reviews! 


	4. Zwischenspiel

Titel: Schmerzliche Erinnerungen  
  
Autor: Sailanis  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner dieser Charaktere gehört mir, leider, sondern J.R.R. Tolkien. Nur die unbekannten (aber die will ich eigentlich nicht...) und die Handlung.  
  
Rating: PG-13, und zwar für dieses Kapitel  
  
Warnung:  
  
1.Das ist ein AU-Fic, denn. Aragorn ist unsterblich, Arwen musste ihre Unsterblichkeit also nicht aufgeben. Sie ist trotzdem tot , vor ungefähr 15, 16 Jahren gestorben.  
  
2.Diese Geschichte enthält Slash! Es wird eine Paarung zwischen zwei Männern geben.  
  
Kleine Bemerkungen am Rande:  
  
Es ist endlich so weit!!!! Der Slash ist da!!!! Es ist nur ein kleines Zwischenstück, aber der nächste Teil wird wieder länger. Enjoy!  
  
Und ich bedanke mich noch Mal für all die wundervollen Reviews. Leute, ihr seid mein Lebenselixier!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********Interlude*****************  
  
Legolas hatte sich auf einem der Bäume in Lorien niedergelassen. Sie, er und die Ringgemeinschaft, waren vor vier Tagen angekommen. Gandalf war nicht mehr bei ihnen, er war in den Minen von Moria gefallen. Voller Trauer dachte Legolas an seinen alten Freund zurück. Wie gerne hätte er ihn jetzt bei sich. Immer war Gandalf bereit gewesen, ihm oder den anderen zu helfen. Gerade wollte er versuchen, ein Trauerlied anzustimmen, als er Aragorn auf der Wiese entlanglaufen sah und von seinem Baum heruntersprang.  
  
Aragorn war leicht erschreckt, als Legolas plötzlich vor ihm auftauchte. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen, und er war auf dem Weg zu dem kleinen Fluss, in dem er sich vor dem Schlafengehen noch einmal baden wollte. Jetzt stand Legolas vor ihm und schaute ihn begierig an. „Wo möchtest u hin, Aragorn?" Aragorn blickte sich kurz um und antwortete dann. „Mich baden, Legolas. Willst du mitkommen?"  
  
Eigentlich war es eine einfache, unschuldige Frage gewesen, doch diese Einladung endete damit, dass sie gemeinsam im Wasser nebeneinander standen, nur noch ihre Gamaschen tragend, und sich tief in die Augen blickten. Legolas konnte kaum glauben, was er gerade getan hatte. Noch immer genoss er den süßen Geschmack von Aragorns Lippen auf seinen eigenen. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte, als Aragorn seine Hand hob und sie langsam an seine Oberkörper entlangstreifen ließ.  
  
Aragorn hörte ein leisen Stöhnen, nachdem er sich näher zu Legolas gelehnt und begonnen hatte, dessen spitze Elbenohren mit seiner Zunge zu massieren. Legolas kicherte bei der Berührung. Offenbar schien Aragorn genau zu wissen, wie empfindlich die Ohren eines Elben waren. Er selbst lehnte seinen Kopf an die Brust seines Gegenübers. Die beiden küssten sich erneut, und so standen sie noch viel Stunden, bis spät in die nacht hinein, mitten im See und genossen ihre gemeinsame, friedliche Zeit.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ja, so viel dazu...der nächste Teil kommt bald...und schön brav Reviews geben, ja?!? 


	5. From the Inside

Titel: Schmerzliche Erinnerungen  
  
Autor: Sailanis  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner dieser Charaktere gehört mir, leider, sondern J.R.R. Tolkien. Nur die unbekannten (aber die will ich eigentlich nicht...) und die Handlung.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnung:  
  
1.Das ist ein AU-Fic, denn. Aragorn ist unsterblich, Arwen musste ihre Unsterblichkeit also nicht aufgeben. Sie ist trotzdem tot , vor ungefähr 15, 16 Jahren gestorben.  
  
2.Diese Geschichte enthält Slash! Es wird eine Paarung zwischen zwei Männern geben.  
  
Kleine Bemerkungen am Rande:  
  
Gaaaaanz vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews! Ich Danke euch. Und vergesst nicht, reviewt weiterhin, ich bin abhängig von euren Reviews!  
  
Und an Evala: Ich wünsch dir gute Besserung!  
  
  
  
  
  
Schmerzen der Erinnerung  
  
Teil 3/ From the Inside  
  
***************************  
  
So tired that I couldn't even sleep  
  
So many secrets I couldn't keep  
  
Promised myself I wouldn't weep  
  
One more promise I couldn't keep  
  
It seems no one can help me now  
  
I'm in too deep there's no way out  
  
This time I have really  
  
led myself astray  
  
***************************  
  
Ich wachte zu dem Geruch von frisch gebrutzelten Fleisch auf. Es stank fürchterlich. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen von welcher Kreatur es stammte. Vorsichtig richtete ich mich auf, darauf bedacht, meine Wunden nicht wieder aufreißen zu lassen. Es war nicht der Schmerz, vor dem ich Angst hatte, aber die Wunden konnten sich entzünden, und eine Entzündung hätte ich wohl nicht überlebt. Nicht nach all den Jahren.  
  
Ich konnte das Klopfen der Arbeiter in den Tiefen dieser Berge hören. Mittlerweile mussten wir viel tiefer unter der Erde sein als wir es an dem Tag meiner Ankunft hier gewesen waren. Mit jedem neuen Umzug hatte ich mir wieder Hoffnungen gemacht, denn offensichtlich dienten sie dem Zweck des Unerkanntbleibens. Es musste also jemanden geben, der ihnen nahe gekommen war, um sie in Aufregung zu versetzen. Doch es war nicht nahe genug. Ich hoffte, dass es wenigstens Aragorn und Gimli waren. Doch selbst wenn, offensichtlich hatten sie ihre Suche aufgegeben, denn unser letzter Umzug lag schon eine Weile zurück, wenn ich mich recht erinnerte.  
  
Ich schaute auf die Wand an meiner Zelle. In ihr waren kleine, feine Linien geritzt. Sie sollten die Tage zählen, die ich hier verbrachte. Mittlerweile zählten sie die Jahre. Langsam ging ich zu der Tür meiner Zelle. Ja, sie hatte eine Tür, verschlossen, und ich selbst hatte Ketten um meine Hände und Beine. Ich konnte es meinen Entführern nicht verübeln. Bei meinem letzten Versuch auszubrechen hatte ich drei von ihnen getötet. Enttäuschend für mich, denn sonst waren es mehr gewesen. Doch es sollten die letzten drei sein.  
  
Man hatte mich wieder eingefangen, zurückgezwungen. Ich hatte es noch nicht einmal nach draußen geschafft. Ich hatte es eigentlich noch nie nach draußen geschafft. Ich sah den Wachtmeister kommen, es war noch immer Illado, und er führte mich zu der Stelle, an der ich heute arbeiten sollte. Während ich mich widerwillig durch die Gänge schieben ließ dachte ich über die Sterne nach. Meine letzte Erinnerung an sie kam von dem Abend bevor ich verschleppt wurde. Es fiel mir schwer, denn es betrübte mein Herz, doch versuchte ich, mich zu erinnern, wie lange dieser Tag her war. Schließlich kam ich zu dem Entschluss, dass es wohl rund zwölf Jahre sein mussten.  
  
Zwölf Jahre. Ich erinnerte mich nicht an ihren genauen Ablauf, denn sie waren alle gleich. Jahre voller Schmerzen, Torturen, Stunden im Arbeitslager, Tage und Wochen ohne Essen und sauberem Wasser. Zwölf Jahre, die mir länger vorkamen als der Rest meines Lebens. Plötzlich stellte sich in mir eine erschreckende Erkenntnis ein. Zwölf Jahre, doch was meinten diese Worte im Sindarin? Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, nicht an das Wort zwölf, nicht an das Wort Jahr. Es war weg, einfach weg. „Laeg" sprach ich leise zu mir selbst. „Lasse." Zwei Wörter, zwei von zu wenigen, an die ich mich noch sofort erinnern konnte, und plötzlich war die Erinnerung wieder da.  
  
Ich versuchte, an die Feier nach dem Sieg über die dunkle Macht, über Sauron, zurückzudenken, doch  
  
die einzigen Bilder, die ich sah, waren die von dem Saal, in den ich an meinem ersten Tag gebracht  
  
wurde. Die Bilder von meinem aussichtslosen Fluchtversuch, die Bilder von dem, was später mit mir  
  
passierte.  
  
Sie hatten mich gefesselt, auf den Boden geworfen und dort liegen gelassen. Immer wieder kamen sie,  
  
schlugen mich, traten nach mir. Ich lag mit dem Gesicht zum Boden, doch jedes Mal blickte ich  
  
meinem Angreifer in die Augen. Es waren kalte, herzlose Augen, voller Hass und Wut. Doch noch  
  
immer weigerte ich mich, ihnen die Zufriedenheit zu geben, dass ich schreien würde. Einer der Orks  
  
kam auf mich zu, zeriss mein Hemd, zog meine Schuhe aus. Es war nicht die Kälte, die mich  
  
erschaudern ließ, es war das Gefühl der Hand, die der Ork auf meinen nackten Rücken gelegt hatte. Es fühlte sich grauenvoll an.  
  
Jetzt stand ich hier, in meiner Hand war ein Spaten, mit dem ich Steine aus dem Fels hauen sollte. Meine Hände schmerzten, mein ganzer Körper war voller Wunden, die nicht richtig heilten. Ich würde mich nie wieder wie einer von ihnen fühlen, denn ich war beschmutzt, unwürdig, zu dem Volk der Elben zu zählen. Die Orks hatten mich angespuckt, meinen Körper berührt, ebenso wie die Haradrim. Meine elbischen Fähigkeiten schwanden, ich erinnerte mich kaum mehr an meine eigene Sprache. Und noch viel unwürdiger erschien mir mein Leben, jetzt, da ich meinen Entschluss gefällt hatte. Es würde für mich kein Leben mehr geben.  
  
Ich legte den Spaten beiseite und griff stattdessen nach dem Messer, das ich unter meinem Umhang versteckt hatte. Ich hatte es auf einem meiner Fluchtversuche gefunden, und es trug das Wappen von Gondor. ‚Vielleicht war Aragorn ja doch gekommen, vielleicht ist er sogar noch in der nähe?' dachte ich damals, doch schon an diesem Tag vor ungefähr sieben Jahren waren meine Hoffnungen erschöpft. Wieso sollte er noch immer nach mir suchen?  
  
Während ich in der linken Hand das Messer hielt, strich ich mit meiner rechten Hand über mein Gesicht. Es war ein ungutes Gefühl, das ich dabei bekam. Ich spürte die Narbe, die ich bei meinem letzten Fluchtversuch erhalten hatte. Die drei Orks waren kein Problem gewesen, doch nur wenige Meter bevor ich den Ausgang erreicht hätte wurde ich niedergeworfen. Illado stürzte sich auf mich, hielt mich am Boden fest. Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, doch er war stärker, trainierter als ich. Eigentlich hatte ich keine Chance.  
  
Doch mir gelang das scheinbar unmögliche. Ich zog meine Knie an und trat Illado zwischen die Beine. Er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und rollte von mir herunter. Ich war überrascht, zu überrascht, als dass ich sofort hätte reagieren können. Stattdessen zögerte ich, und zwar einen Moment zu lange. Plötzlich, mit einer unwahrscheinlich schnellen Bewegung, zog Illado sein Messer und zielte auf mein Gesicht. Er traf. Ich spürte, wie die Klinge in mein Gesicht einschnitt, wie das Blut herauskam.  
  
Ich schrie auf. Das erste mal in all den Jahren zeigte ich meine Schmerzen, ließ diese grausamen Wesen meine Verzweiflung sehen. Ich fühlte mich schwach, schwach und als hätte ich versagt. Illado trat mir in den Bauch, lief zum Ausgang und verschloss ihn fest. Und dann ging er weg, ließ mich liegen. Er wusste, dass ich zurückkehren musste. Es war seine Art mir zu zeigen, dass ich ihm gehörte. Ich konnte nicht weg, und mein einziger Weg führte zurück in die Gefangenschaft.  
  
Ich kam zurück. Den Blicken der anderen nach zu schließen standen die Scham und die Schande offen, für jeden zu sehen in meinem Gesicht geschrieben. In diesem Moment wusste ich nicht was mehr schmerzte, die Wunde in meinem Gesicht oder die Blicke der anderen, der Orks, der Haradrim und der Gefangenen. Ich musste an die Worte zurückdenken, in denen mir Gandalf einst die Entstehung der Orks näherbrachte.  
  
„Sie waren einst Elben, Legolas", hatte er zu mir gesagt. „Doch sie wurden verdorben, von Melkor, und sie wandelten sich. Ein Spott sollten sie werden, auf die Wesen, die Illuvatar erschaffen hat." Ich konnte es kaum glauben, doch musste ich mich an diesen Gedanken gewöhnen. Mehr als einmal wünschte ich mir im Kampf, dass Gandalf mir nie davon erzählt hätte. Und auch damals tat ich es, während ich versuchte, das Blut aus meinem Gesicht zu wischen. Genauso wie ich es jetzt tat, während ich noch immer das Messer in meiner linken Hand hielt.  
  
Hinter mit lief Roben vorbei, ein Mann aus Rohan, der bereits länger als ich selbst hier war. In seinen Händen hielt er eine Schubkarre, aus glänzendem Metall. Ich sah meine Reflektion, oder besser die Reflektion eines Körpers, der all seine einstigen Eigenschaften verloren hatte. Über meinem Gesicht erstreckte sich eine Narbe, meine Haaren waren nicht einmal Kinnlang, meine smaragdgrünen Augen leuchteten nicht mehr. War das wirklich ich? Oder war dies nur noch ein Abbild meines früheren Selbst, eine verunstaltete Version des Prinzen vom Düsterwald? So würde mich nie wieder jemand mit Liebe ansehen, meine Familie nicht, meine Freunde nicht, Aragorn nicht.  
  
Für mich war die Antwort klar, und mein Entschluss stand fest. Niemals würde ich mich in etwas verwandeln lassen, das ich so sehr verabscheute. Lieber würde ich sterben. In der Ferne konnte ich ein lautes Grollen. Es schien, als würde eine große Gruppe auf uns zukommen. Ich wusste nicht, wer diese Gruppe war, woher sie kamen, doch es interessierte mich auch nicht mehr. Wahrscheinlich waren es doch nur wieder neue Gefangene.  
  
Ich wendete meinen Kopf von der Schubkarre ab, richtete meinen Blick auf das Messer, und auf das Wappen von Gondor, das in ihm eingeritzt war. War es wirklich von Aragorn? Ich hoffte es, und richtete meinen letzten Gedanken darauf, dass er mir wenigstens jetzt, hier unten, einen Gefallen getan hatte, mir helfen konnte. Dann nahm ich das Messer und ließ es tief in meine Handgelenke einschneiden.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ja, das wars mal wieder. Ich hoffe auf allgemeine Zufriedenheit...und ja, das nächste Kapitel kommt sicher bald... 


	6. Sorgen um einen Freund

Titel: Schmerzliche Erinnerungen  
  
Autor: Sailanis  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner dieser Charaktere gehört mir, leider, sondern J.R.R. Tolkien. Nur die unbekannten (aber die will ich eigentlich nicht...) und die Handlung. Und der songtext stammt von Marques Rose without a thorn.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnung:  
  
1.Das ist ein AU-Fic, denn. Aragorn ist unsterblich, Arwen musste ihre Unsterblichkeit also nicht aufgeben. Sie ist trotzdem tot , vor ungefähr 15, 16 Jahren gestorben.  
  
2.Diese Geschichte enthält Slash! Es wird eine Paarung zwischen zwei Männern geben.  
  
Und gaaanz vielen lieben dank für eure Reviews! Was wäre ich armer, kleiner Schreiberling ohne eure Unterstützung *sigh*  
  
Und Namen für Legis Bruder hätte ich auch: Bei mir heißen sie immer Celebgond und Calenorn, ansonsten würde ich vielleicht noch Muindor oder Gwador vorschlagen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Schmerzen der Erinnerungen  
  
Teil 3/ Sorgen um einen Freund  
  
**************************************  
  
I don't want to know the day  
  
of someone feeling sorry for me  
  
save your tears 'cause they won't help me now  
  
**************************************  
  
Aragorn konnte es nicht glauben. Wie oft hatten sie hier unten schon gesucht und nichts gefunden? Jetzt stürmte er auf eine Gruppe Orks zu, die sich wohl schon seit Jahren hier unten versteckt hielten. Während er kämpfte ließ er seinen Blick durch die Hallen schweifen. Je mehr er sah, desto mehr schwand auch seine Hoffnung darauf, Legolas wieder zu sehen. Die Menschen, die hier gefangen gehalten wurden, sahen schlimm aus, doch der Hass, den die Orks auf sie hatten, war bei weitem nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was sie Elben gegenüber fühlten.  
  
Gimli sah, wie Aragorn gerade einem weiteren Ork die Kehle durchschnitt. Er fühlte sich erleichtert, auf eine sonderbare Weise. Sie hatten Legolas noch nicht gefunden, aber wenigstens waren sie jetzt nahe dran. Wenn er denn hier unten gefangen gehalten wurde. Und wenn er noch lebte. Einer der Menschen aus Harad kam auf ihn zugestürmt, doch Gimlis Axt war schneller als dessen Schwert, und so lag er schon bald, um einen Kopf gekürzt, auf dem Boden. Gimli war zufrieden. Selbst wenn sie Legolas nicht finden würden, wenigstens hatte er seinen Spaß gehabt. Doch jeden seiner Erfolge hätte er eingetauscht, wenn er nur endlich wieder seinen Elbenfreund sehen könnte.  
  
König Thranduil mischte sich kaum in das Geschehen ein. Sollten doch die anderen kämpfen, er selbst suchte lieber nach seinem Sohn. Er hatte ihn vermisst, all die letzten Jahre, nicht einmal wissend, ob er noch lebte. Als er sich die Menschen, die hier unten gefangen gehalten wurden, anschaute, wusste er nicht recht, ob er seinen Sohn wirklich hier unten finden wollte. Orks hassten die Elben mehr als jedes andere Geschöpf, und sie konnten grausame Dinge mit einem von ihnen machen. Thranduil wusste es, denn schließlich hatte er schon seine Frau an diese Kreaturen verloren.  
  
Die Zahl der Orks und Haradrim verringerte sich langsam, wie Aragorn feststellte. Gerade wollte er sich zu Gimli drehen, schauen, ob bei ihm alle in Ordnung war, als er in einer Ecke des vor ihm liegenden Tunnels eine zusammengekrümmte Gestalt entdeckt. Sicher hätte er sich nicht weiter darum gekümmert, wenn er nicht das leuchtende, blonde Haar gesehen hätte. ‚Legolas kann es nicht sein, denn sein Haar ist länger, doch sicher hat kein Ork und auch kein Haradrim solche Haare.' Aragorn trat näher heran, doch auf das, was er sah, war er nicht vorbereitet.  
  
Gimli und Thranduil, nach einer gegenseitigen Hilfsaktion nebeneinander stehend, beobachteten, wie sich Aragorn einer Figur näherte, die nahe an dem Eingang zu einem dunklen Tunnel lag. Sie konnten den Schock in Aragorns Augen sehen, selbst aus dieser Entfernung. Aragorn kniete sich nieder, streckte seine Hand zu der leblosen Gestalt aus. Plötzlich kam ein Ork auf ihn zugerannt. Er merkte es nicht, denn zu sehr war er mit der Gestalt beschäftigt, doch schnell schoss Thranduil einen Pfeil von seinem Bogen und tötete den Ork. Nun liefen auch er und Gimli zu dem Eingang der Höhle, denn sie wollten sehen, was Aragorn so beschäftigte.  
  
Aragorn kniete nieder. Tränen stiegen in seine Augen als er das Gesicht der Person sah, die leblos vor ihm lag. Sanft strich er mit seiner Hand über das feine Gesicht, dessen Lieblichkeit nur von einer großen, langen Narbe gestört wurde. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Legolas noch am Leben war, und so legte er seine Hand an den Hals des Elben. Da war er, sein Puls, und Aragorn erkannte voller Erleichterung das leichte Heben und Senken von Legolas Brustkorb. Er war also doch noch am Leben, auch wenn er nicht so aussah.  
  
Er wollte nach der Hand seines verletzten Freundes greifen, doch er erstarrte. An Legolas Handgelenken konnte er tiefe Einschnitte erkennen. Ihm war klar, dass Legolas verbluten würde, wenn er nicht sofort etwas tat. Er riss ein paar Fetzen Stoff von seinem Mantel und nutzte sie als Verband. Mittlerweile standen auch Thranduil und Gimli hinter ihm. Der Elbenkönig kniete sich auf die andere Seite von Legolas, nahm dessen Hand und strich mit seiner anderen über dessen Gesicht und Haar. Er erkannte seinen Sohn kaum wieder.  
  
Aragorn nahm den schlaffen Körper von Legolas in seine Arme und trug ihn hinaus, zu den Pferden. Er war überrascht, wie leicht sich der Elb heben ließ, denn Legolas, nach Jahren ohne konstante Mahlzeiten, war nicht viel schwerer als ein Kind. Vorsichtig, mit der Hilfe von Thranduil und Gimli, setzte er den Elb auf sein Pferd. Er selbst nahm hinter ihm Platz, so dass er Legolas festhalten konnte während ihres Rittes nach Minas Tirith.  
  
„Reit schnell, Aragorn, und gib auf Legolas acht." Die Besorgnis war Gimli nicht nur anzusehen, man konnte sie auch hören. „Passt gut auf, Aragorn, König von Gondor, denn ich will meinen Sohn lebend sehen, wenn ich nach Minas Tirith komme. Ich würde ihn selbst hinbringen, doch ihr und euer Pferd seid die schnelleren Reiter." Thranduil, der die ganze zeit über Legolas Hand gehalten hatte, ließ sie los und konnte nur noch hoffen, dass Aragorn Minas Tirith rechtzeitig erreichen würde. Unsicher schaute er seinem Sohn und Aragorn nach.  
  
Er ritt schnell, so schnell er konnte. Navel war ein überaus durchtrainiertes Pferd, doch Aragorn war sich nicht sicher, ob er es schaffen würde. Sein rechter Arm war fest um die Taille von Legolas geschlungen, er hielt den Elb so nahe wie möglich an seinen eigenen Körper. Der liebliche Duft von Legolas blondem Haar und seiner blassen Haut stieg ihm in die Nase. Aragorn hatte Probleme, sich auf den Ritt anstatt auf den Elb zu konzentrieren. Er konnte den Elben vor sich spüren, wie er vollkommen bewegungslos in seinem Arm lag.„Hätten wir uns doch damals nicht getrennt" sagte er zu sich selbst, voller Reue. „Dann wären wir jetzt alle tot." hörte er eine schwache Stimme zu ihm sagen. War Legolas etwa aufgewacht?  
  
„Legolas?" Aragorn versuchte, seinen Freund so zu drehen, dass er ihm in die Augen schauen konnte. Doch dieser Versuch war unnötig, denn Legolas antwortete ihm. „Ja, ich bin wach, aber ich wünschte, ich wäre es nicht." Aragorn war besorgt, und so fragte er, ob er etwas für den verletzten Elb machen könnte. Auf die Antwort war er aber nicht vorbereitet. „Du könntest mich sterben lassen, alter Freund."  
  
Beinahe hätte er Havel angehalten. Doch Aragorn wusste, gerade jetzt konnte er nicht stoppen. Wie konnte Legolas auf die Idee kommen, dass er ihn sterben lassen würde? Gerade wollte er etwas zu ihm sagen, als er sah, wie Legolas an den Verbänden um seine Handgelenke herumkratzte. Schnell griff Aragorn nach dem rechten Arm von Legolas und drehte ihn nach hinten. Der Elb schrie auf, denn Aragorns Griff war schmerzhaft. Nicht weil der Mensch so kräftig war, aber Legolas Arm war schon mehr als einmal ausgekugelt gewesen, und noch immer trug er sehr viele Blessuren an ihm.  
  
Aragorn war überrascht über den plötzlichen Aufschrei, aber lieber sah er seinen Freund in Schmerzen als tot. Wie schlimm mussten die letzten Jahre gewesen sein, wenn er sich jetzt wünschte, er wäre nicht mehr länger am leben? Aragorn war voller Mitleid für Legolas, aber auch voller Wut für die Leute, die ihm das angetan hatten. Navel die Sporen gebend versuchte er, noch schneller nach Minas Tirith zu kommen.  
  
Vier Stunden dauerte Aragorns Ritt, bis er schließlich in der weißen Stadt ankam. Sofort brachte er Legolas in die Häuser der Heilung, wo seine Wunden behandelt wurden. Er selbst ließ sich einige Pflanzen bringen und kümmerte sich zusammen mit Bergil, der Kräutermeister, um den verletzten Elb. Er bemerkte Bergils Blick, als dieser sich um die Wunden an Legolas Arm kümmerte. Doch er sagte nichts. Stattdessen begann sein König zu sprechen. „Er hat viel durchgemacht, Bergil. Verurteile ihn deswegen nicht, wenn ich dich darum bitten darf." Bergil schaute zu Aragorn. Lächelnd legte er seine Hand auf dessen Arm. „Keine Sorge, mein König, niemals würde ich so etwas tun. Ich weiß was es bedeutet, Schmerzen und Leid zu erdulden."  
  
Auch Aragorn lächelte bei diesen Worten und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Legolas. Bis er, Bergil und die beiden Helferinnen Daisy und Leia fertig waren vergingen einige Stunden. Mittlerweile waren auch Gimli, Thranduil und die meisten anderen Soldaten vom Aschengebirge zurückgekehrt. Schließlich waren auch sie irgendwann einmal müde, setzten sich auf die Stühle und Sessel im Krankenzimmer von Legolas und schliefen ein. Was der nächste Morgen bringen würde wussten sie nicht, doch sie waren froh, dass sie ihn mit Legolas erleben durften.  
  
Die nächsten Tage verliefen langsam und qualvoll. Legolas war noch immer nicht aufgewacht, sehr zur Überraschung seiner Freunde und der anderen Anwesenden, und keiner war sich ganz sicher, dass er sein Bewusstsein je wieder erlangen würde. Aragorn musste an die Frau Elronds denken, Celebrian, die nach ihrer Misshandlung durch die Orks in den Westen gegangen war. Würde sich Legolas genauso entscheiden? Würde er eine Wahl haben? Auch Thranduil trug diesen Gedanken in sich. Er wollte seinen jüngsten Sohn nicht verlieren, nicht auf diese Weise. Mit Besorgnis mussten sie feststellen, dass Legolas Heilfähigkeiten kaum noch für ihn arbeiteten.  
  
Doch ihnen allen war auch etwas anderes klar, auch wenn es schmerzlich für sie war: Der Elb wollte sterben. Aragorn war um seinen Freund besorgt genug, dass er in dem Raum sämtliche scharfe Gegenstände entfernen ließ. „Nur zur Sicherheit" hatte er zu den Schwestern gesagt. Leia und Daisy kannten den Grund für diese Aktion, doch sprachen sie ihn nicht aus. Was hätten sie auch sagen sollen? Sie konnten mit dieser Situation kaum umgehen, genauso wenig wie Thranduil, Gimli oder Aragorn. Was sollten sie tun für einen Freund, einen Sohn, der versucht hatte, sich das Leben zu nehmen? Sie konnten es ja selbst kaum glauben.  
  
In den folgenden Tagen sprachen sie oft darüber, auch wenn es sie viel Überwindung gekostet hatte. Für die übrigen Bewohner der Stadt schien es ein Tabuthema zu sein, denn nie hörten sie jemanden in ihrer Nähe über Legolas sprechen. Zumindest nicht über diese Sache. Einigkeit herrschte unter den dreien darüber, dass sie für Legolas jederzeit da sein würden, ihm halfen und ihm zuhörten, ihm versichern, dass er jederzeit Freunde hatte, mit denen er reden könne. Ihn davon abhalten, es noch ein weiteres Mal zu versuchen. Und doch war ihnen klar, dass Legolas ihre Hilfe vielleicht gar nicht wollte. Eigentlich konnten sie nicht mehr tun als warten.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ja, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Der nächste Teil wird sicher schneller kommen. Und reviews wären auch nicht schlecht, die lassen mich schneller schreiben *andeutungenmach* 


	7. 2.Zwischenspiel/Verzeiflung

Titel: Schmerzliche Erinnerungen  
  
Autor: Sailanis  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner dieser Charaktere gehört mir, leider, sondern J.R.R. Tolkien. Nur die unbekannten (aber die will ich eigentlich nicht...) und die Handlung. Und der songtext stammt von Soul Asylums Runaway Train.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnung:  
  
1.Das ist ein AU-Fic, denn. Aragorn ist unsterblich, Arwen musste ihre Unsterblichkeit also nicht aufgeben. Sie ist trotzdem tot , vor ungefähr 15, 16 Jahren gestorben.  
  
2.Diese Geschichte enthält Slash! Es wird eine Paarung zwischen zwei Männern geben.  
  
Und wieder mal ein ganz großes Dankeschön für eure Reviews! Ich liege euch zu Füßen...  
  
  
  
2.Zwischenspiel  
  
„Legolas? Legolas, wach auf!" Thranduil saß am Bett seines jüngsten Sohnes, der nach mehr als fünf Tagen endlich Anzeichen eines baldigen Erwachens von sich gab. Er nahm Legolas rechte Hand in seine eigene und küsste sie sanft. Mit der linken Hand strich über das blasse Gesicht des schlafenden Elben und wartete darauf, dass dieser endlich die Augen aufschlug. Mit Sorge hatte Thranduil feststellen müssen, dass sein Sohn beim Schlafen die Augen geschlossen hielt, und sie nicht, wie für einen Elben üblich, offen waren.  
  
Doch jetzt schienen sie sich langsam zu bewegen. Thranduil lehnte sich näher an das Bett, schaute Legolas genau an. Plötzlich öffnete dieser seine Augen. Angst war in ihnen geschrieben, wie Thranduil sofort bemerkte, aber ebenso Verwunderung, Schmerz und Erinnerung. Der König von Düsterwald mochte nicht erlebet haben, was sein Sohn durchmachen musste, doch in diesen Augen konnte er zumindest einen Teil davon erkennen. Er hatte diese Augen schon einmal gesehen, doch damals war es der Blick seiner Frau, Legolas Mutter, kurz vor ihrem Tod, der ihn beinahe zum Verzweifeln gebracht hatte.  
  
„Vater?" hörte er die leise, zittrige Stimme von Legolas fragen. ‚Er erkennt mich' dachte Thranduil glücklich, stieg von seinem Stuhl auf und setzte sich auf das Bett seines Sohnes. „Ja, Legolas, ich bin es, dein Vater. Du bist in Sicherheit, hier wird dir nichts passieren. Ich verspreche es." Legolas zögerte für einen Moment, doch dann legte er all seine Zweifel ab, richtete sich auf und umarmte seinen Vater. Und das erste mal nach so vielen Jahren fühlte er sich wieder sicher und geborgen. Tränen der Freude, aber auch des Schmerzes füllten seine Augen bevor er sie voller Erschöpfung wieder schloss.  
  
  
  
Schmerzen der Erinnerung  
  
Teil 4/Verzweiflung  
  
**********************************  
  
Can you help me remember how to smile?  
  
Make it somehow all seems worth while  
  
How on earth did I get so jaded?  
  
Life's mystery seems so fated  
  
**********************************  
  
Die Sonne war bereits aus dem Osten hervorgekommen, als ich in dem großen, geräumigen Zimmer erwachte. Froh, meinen Träumen ein weiteres Mal entkommen zu sein, stand ich vorsichtig auf und lief zu dem Balkon, der an einem der Räume für Gäste angebracht war, und schaute hinaus. Ich konnte die Vögel hören, wie sie ihre Melodien zwitscherten und sich gegenseitig lustige Zurufe machten. Einst hätte ich sie genau verstehen können, doch diese Fähigkeiten schien mir nach mehr als zwölf Jahren in einem dunklen, geräuschlosen Kerker abhanden gekommen zu sein.  
  
Ich dreht mich wieder um, bereit, nach jemanden zu suchen, der mir etwas zu Essen bringen konnte. Oder selbst Essen zu finden. Und um nach Aragorn zu suchen. Er schien heute nicht an meiner Seite zu wachen, nicht wie sonst, denn zu welcher Zeit auch immer ich aufgewacht war, er oder Gimli saßen immer an meiner Seite. Mein Vater war vor einigen Tagen gegangen, denn immerhin hatte er ein Königreich zu regieren und damit auch Verpflichtungen einzuhalten. In den Düsterwald müsse er, und anschließend nach Bruchtal. Ich freute mich bereits auf seine Rückkehr.  
  
Gerade wollte ich aus dem Raum hinaus gehen, als mir auffiel, dass ich noch immer meine Schlafgarderobe trug. Es war ein weißer, mit silbernen Stickereien besetzter Anzug, der aus zwei Teilen bestand. Er war wirklich schön, allerdings mochte ich meine Schlafsachen nicht zum normalen Gebrauch anziehen. Ich schaute mich in dem Raum um und sah einen kleinen Holzschrank rechts neben meinem Bett stehen. Wenn dort keine Sachen für mich waren dann würde ich wohl nirgends welche finden.  
  
Mit Schmerzen in meinem Rücken und meinen Beinen kniete ich mich nieder und öffnete den Schrank. Und tatsächlich- ein braunes Hemd, grüne Gamaschen und ein ebenfalls grüner Umhang waren in ihm zu finden. Schnell stand ich wieder auf, versuchte, den aufkommenden Schwindel zu ignorieren und zog die Sachen an. Sie saßen perfekt. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Aragorn für mich bereitlegen lassen, oder sogar mein Vater. Beide kannten meine Größe, wenn auch aus verschiedenen Gründen. Zufrieden faltete ich mein Schlafzeug zusammen und legte es ordentlich auf mein Bett. Dann verließ ich das Zimmer, zum ersten Mal seit ich die Häuser der Heilung verlassen hatte und hierher gekommen war.  
  
Ich lief die langen Gänge entlang, darum bemüht, genau auf meinen Weg zu achten. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr sehr gut an das Schloss von Aragorn erinnern, denn es war schon eine lange Zeit her, dass ich hier war, und in der Zwischenzeit war viel passiert. Doch trotz meiner Anstrengungen hatte ich schon bald den Weg verloren. Es frustrierte mich, und mir wurde klar, dass ich in den zwölf Jahren wohl nicht nur meine Heilfähigkeiten teilweise hatte einbüßen müssen, sondern auch andere Dinge wie meinen Orientierungssinn.  
  
Gerade wollte ich mich erschöpft auf eine kleine, weiße, mit roten Kissen bedeckte Bank setzen, als ich Aragorn um die Ecke des Ganges kommen sah. Er trug ein schwarzes Hemd, grüne Hosen und einen grauen Umhang. Seine Haare hingen offen über seine Schultern, ohne auch nur eine graue Strähne in sich zu haben. Er sah genauso aus wie damals, an meinem vorletzten Tag nach den Feierlichkeiten in Minas Tirith. Glücklich, meinen Freund endlich wieder zu sehen, stand ich mit viel Schwung auf und lief auf Aragorn zu. Dass ich wohl etwas zu schnell aufgestanden war merkte ich erst, als mir plötzlich schwarz vor Augen wurde und ich zu Boden sank.  
  
Aragorn konnte mich gerade noch auffangen bevor ich auf dem Boden aufschlug. Glücklich, dankbar für die Hilfe, sah ich ihn an, bevor er sich zu mir lehnte und mir einen Kuss auf meine Stirn gab. Ich konnte die Liebe und die Besorgnis in seinen Augen deutlich erkennen. Dann schloss ich erschöpft meine eigenen Augen und erwachte erst wieder in meinem Zimmer.  
  
Die nächsten Tage verliefen langsam und qualvoll. Aragorn und Gimli waren vor zwei Tagen aufgebrochen, um einige dringende Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Ich war allein, und so fühlte ich mich auch. Zweifel nagten an mir, meine Gedanken drehten sich nur noch um die Frage, ob ich es wirklich wert war. Meine Freunde waren nicht mehr da, ebenso wenig meine Familie. Ich fühlte mich nicht wirklich, als würde sich noch jemand um mich sorgen.  
  
Im Moment hatte ich an beinahe jeder Stelle meines Körpers Schmerzen, nicht wie noch vor zwei Tagen, meine Stimmung hatte sich seit meinem plötzlichen Zusammenbruch auch nur noch verschlechtert. Ich musste an Maedhros denken, der lieber gestorben wäre, als seine Hand zu verlieren Vielleicht hätte ich es genauso machen sollen? Noch hatte ich die Chance dazu.  
  
‚Wozu?' fragte ich mich im Gedanken. ‚Wozu die anderen mit meiner Anwesendheit belästigen?' Ich war mir über meine Stellung nicht mehr sicher. Natürlich, Gimli und Aragorn sahen mich als einen guten Freund, aber tat es Gimli meiner selbst wegen? Und Aragorn? Liebte er mich noch immer so wie einst? Oder wollten sie nur verhindern, dass ich mein Leben aufgeben würde? Ich wusste es nicht, ich wusste im Moment gar nichts. Weder, ob es noch jemanden gab, der sich ernsthaft um mich sorgte, noch, woher die Schmerzen kamen oder was ich tun sollte. Und dann erinnerte ich mich an das, was ich das letzte Mal in einer solchen Situation getan hatte.  
  
Ich verließ mein Zimmer und lief zum Raum Aragorns. Er würde erst in zwei Tagen wiederkommen, ich musste also nicht fürchten, dass mich jemand sehen würde. Ich schaute mich in dem Zimmer genau um, bis ich schließlich entdeckte, wonach ich gesucht hatte. Mir war klar, dass Aragorn das Messer aufbewahrt hatte, denn nicht nur war es einst sein eigenes gewesen, sondern gehörte es in der Zwischenzeit auch mir. Und genau dieses Messer nahm ich nun, spürte den Griff und überlegte nicht lange, bevor ich es erneut über meine Handgelenke schneiden ließ.  
  
  
  
  
  
So, das wras mal wieder...der nächste Teil kommt bald...und fleißig Reviews geben, ja? *bettel* 


	8. Im letzten Moment

Titel: Schmerzliche Erinnerungen  
  
Autor: Sailanis  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner dieser Charaktere gehört mir, leider, sondern J.R.R. Tolkien. Nur die unbekannten (aber die will ich eigentlich nicht...) und die Handlung. Und der songtext stammt von Soul Asylums Runaway Train.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnung:  
  
1.Das ist ein AU-Fic, denn. Aragorn ist unsterblich, Arwen musste ihre Unsterblichkeit also nicht aufgeben. Sie ist trotzdem tot , vor ungefähr 15, 16 Jahren gestorben.  
  
2.Diese Geschichte enthält Slash! Es wird eine Paarung zwischen zwei Männern geben.  
  
Und erneut bedanke ich mich für eure wundervollen Rviews...was wäre ich ohneeuch...  
  
Pain of Memory, Teil 5/ Im letzten Moment  
  
*******************************  
  
Bought a ticket for a runaway train  
  
Like a madman laughin' at the rain  
  
A little out of touch  
  
little insane  
  
It's just easier than dealing with the pain  
  
********************************  
  
Bergil beeilt sich zu Aragorns Zimmer zu kommen. Er musste noch einige der Kräuter holen, die er für seinen Versuch brauchte. Aragorn hatte ihm erlaubt, die seinigen zu benutzen und sie sich aus seinem Zimmer zu holen. Doch jetzt musste er sich beeilen, denn seine Kinder und Enkelkinder warteten schon auf ihn, damit sie endlich ihren wöchentlichen Ausflug machen konnten. Er war jetzt schon spät dran.  
  
Schnell öffnete er die Tür des Zimmers und lief auf den Balkon. Bergil wusste, wo sein König seine Kräuter aufzubewahren pflegte. Er nahm sich was er brauchte und wollte gerade wieder gehen, als er am Boden, neben dem Wandschrank, Legolas liegen sah. Bergil ahnte bereits, was geschehen war, und so rief er ohne zu zögern nach den Wachen und wies sie an, den Schwestern Leia und Daisy Bescheid zu geben, während er sich um den verletzten Elb kümmerte.  
  
Aus seiner Notfalltasche holte er zwei Verbände hervor und wickelte sie um die dünnen Handgelenke des Elben. Dabei ging ihm immer wieder nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf: Warum? Warum hatte all das passieren müssen? Er empfand tiefes Mitleid für den Elben, auch wenn er wusste, dass dieser kein Mitleid haben wollte. Doch Bergil konnte seine Gefühle nun mal nicht ändern, genauso wenig wie die anderen Bewohner von Minas Tirith.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte er Legolas notdürftig versorgt. Er bat einen der Wachen, ein großer, kräftiger Mann, wie es einst sein eigener Vater Beregond gewesen war, Legolas in die Häuser der Heilung zu tragen. Den anderen Wachen schickte er los, um seine Familie darüber zu benachrichtigen, dass er wohl nicht mitkommen könne. Sicher würden sie traurig sein, aber Bergil musste sich jetzt um Legolas kümmern.  
  
In den Häusern der Heilung angekommen ließ Bergil den bewusstlosen Elb auf ein Bett legen. Während Leia einige Verbände bereitlegte holte Daisy ein Kissen und eine Decke aus dem großen Holzschrank in der Ecke des Zimmers. Bergil nahm die mittlerweile von Blut durchtränkten Verbände wieder ab und begann, die Wunden mit Hilfe einiger Salben, Kräuter und ein paar Stichen mit Nadel und Faden zu schließen. Es dauerte nicht lang, doch trotzdem hatte Legolas viel Blut verloren. Bergil konnte nur hoffen, dass er es auch dieses Mal wieder überstehen würde.  
  
Aragorn hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Er wollte nicht länger in Bruchtal bleiben, und so sattelte er sein Pferd und ritt zurück nach Minas Tirith. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Und er schien nicht der einzige mit diesem Gefühl zu sein. Nachdem er die Pforte von Rohan passiert hatte und nun die Weißen Berge entlangritt traf er auf Gimli. Der Zwerg hatte sich sogar auf ein Pferd gesetzt, allein aus Sorge um seinen Freund. Zufall war es, dass die beiden aufeinander trafen, und so genossen sie die Zeit, bis sie in Minas Tirith ankamen, doch etwas mehr als eigentlich erwartet  
  
In der weißen Stadt angekommen wurden sie sofort von einem der Wachen empfangen. Was er ihnen zu sagen hatte gefiel ihnen nicht, nein, viel mehr bestätigte es ihre Vermutungen. Sie hätten Legolas niemals alleine lassen dürfen. Sich selbst Vorwürfe machend ließen sie sich in das Zimmer von Legolas führen. Besorgt schauten sie zu dem bewusstlosen Elben, der auf dem einzigen Bett in dem Zimmer lag. Aragorn kniete sich an das Bett seines Freundes und streichelte zärtlich über dessen Haar. Er konnte spüren, dass Legolas Schmerzen hatte und in unangenehmen Träumen gefangen gehalten wurde.  
  
Legolas Träume waren dunkel und deprimierend. Immer wieder sah er die Bilder von seiner Gefangenschaft vor sich, erlebte noch ein weiteres Mal all die Demütigungen, die er im Laufe der Jahre hatte über sich ergehen lassen. Schmerzen durchzogen seinen Körper, egal, wie er lag, stand oder saß. Etwas war immer. Bergil hatte ihm schmerstillende Kräuter gegeben, doch sie brachten nicht viel. Nur ganz selten, wenn er wieder einmal Illado oder das Messer vor sich sah, schob sich ein heller, angenehmer Traum dazwischen. Ein Traum von Aragorn.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wieder war es Aragorn, den er in seinen Träumen sah. Aragorn, wie er ihn an die Hand nahm und in einen Wald führte. Wunderschöne Schmetterlinge umkreisten sie, von weitem drang das Rauschen eines Baches an ihre Ohren. Die Sonne bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Gipfel der Bäume, mit ihrem Licht all die wunderschönen Dinge bescheinend, die im Wald wuchsen oder lebten. Sie liefen auf eine Lichtung, und dort blieben sie dann auch.  
  
Gemeinsam saßen sie auf dem weichen Holzboden, der von den Nadeln und Blättern der umherstehenden Bäume bedeckt war. Sie beobachteten die Tiere, die Pflanzen, die Sonne. Und sich selbst. Je später es wurde, desto näher kamen sie sich. Aragorn legte seinen Arm um Legolas Schulter, während dieser seinen Kopf an Aragorns Brust legte, so dass Aragorn mit seiner anderen Hand über das zarte, glatte Haar des blonden Elben strich. Mit der Zeit wanderte seine Hand, von den Haaren auf das Gesicht, die zarte Haut unter ihnen strich unter seinen Fingern entlang, bis hinauf zu den Ohren, die er zärtlich massierte.  
  
Legolas fiel es schwer, ruhig zu bleiben. Er spürte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten und er immer angespannter wurde. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus und stöhnte leise. Dann drehte er seinen Kopf nach oben und sah Aragorn lächelnd an. Langsam lehnte er seinen Kopf nach vorne und presste seine Lippen an die seines Gegenübers. Funken schienen zwischen ihnen zu fliegen, so groß war die Anspannung der beiden.  
  
Aragorns linke Hand hielt Legolas Hinterkopf, während er seine rechte Hand um Legolas Taille geschlungen hatte. Der Elb hatte sich von seinem Platz erhoben und auf Aragorns Schoß Platz genommen. Die beiden tauschten noch viele zärtliche Küsse aus, bis sie sich schließlich auf den Boden gleiten ließen. Die ganze Nacht erfreuten sie einander, bis sie schließlich beim Schein des Mondes ineinander geschlungen einschliefen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Etwas schneller als das letzte Mal erwachte Legolas in den Häusern der Heilung. Gimli saß dieses mal neben ihm, als er die Augen aufschlug. Legolas konnte es kaum glauben, doch nicht nur hielt der Zwerg seine Hand, nein, er konnte auch eine Träne der Freude in den braunen Augen seines Freundes sehen. Seines Freundes? Dass letzte mal, als Legolas an Gimli gedacht hatte, war er sich über diese Bezeichnung nicht mehr sicher. Wie unreif und blödsinnig kamen ihm diese Gedanken jetzt vor, und er wünschte sich, niemals Aragorns Zimmer betreten zu haben.  
  
„Wie geht es dir, mein Freund? Du hast uns ziemlich besorgt, weißt du das, Herr Elb?" Gimli schaute den Elb freundlich an, aber auch etwas vorwurfsvoll. Plötzlich kam Legolas eine Erkenntnis: Hatte er Gimli etwa verletzt? Sofort kam in ihm der Wunsch auf, sich bei dem Zwerg zu entschuldigen. „Gimli, ich-" Seine Stimme brach ab. Er fand kaum die richtigen Worte um zu beschreiben, was er in diesem Moment dachte.  
  
„Sprich dich nur aus, Legolas, ich höre dir zu. Das machen Freunde so, wie du vielleicht weißt. Und du bist ein Freund, ein sehr guter sogar. Ich wünschte nur, du würdest nicht ständig versuchen, mich zu verlassen. Glaub mir, ich würde dich, deinen Witz, deine Freundlichkeit und deine kleinen Sticheleien ziemlich vermissen."  
  
Legolas war mehr als erleichtert, als er diese Worte hörte. Wie hatte er nur so blind sein können? Seine Freunde sorgten sich um ihn, kümmerten sich um ihn und hörten ihm zu. Und was tat er? „Verzeih mir, Gimli, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Lange habe ich gezweifelt, ob ich auch wirklich willkommen bin, doch jetzt sehe ich, was ich vorher nicht sehen konnte- oder besser nicht sehen wollte. Euch, Aragorn, dich, meinen Vater, vielleicht sogar meine Brüder, auch wenn sie noch nicht hier waren. Euch und eure Besorgnis, eure Liebe und Fürsorge. Ich Danke dir, dass es dich gibt, und dass du noch immer zu mir stehst. Wirst du mir noch einmal verzeihen können?"  
  
Legolas war den Tränen nahe, doch Gimli gab ein beruhigendes Lachen von sich. „Wie könnte ich anders, Herr Elb! Und bitte, Zweifel niemals an unserer Freundschaft, denn sie soll bestehen solange wir beide leben." Gimli reichte Legolas die Hand. Als dieser sie nahm lehnte sich Gimli nach vorne und legte seinen anderen Arm um den Elben, ihn in einer festen Umarmung einschließend. Auch Legolas umarmte seinen Freund, bis er schließlich so müde war, dass er noch dort, in den Armen des Zwerges, einschlief. 


	9. Bruderliebe

Titel: Schmerzliche Erinnerungen  
  
Autor: Sailanis  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner dieser Charaktere gehört mir, leider, sondern J.R.R. Tolkien. Nur die unbekannten (aber die will ich eigentlich nicht...) und die Handlung. Und der Songtext stammt von den Beatles und nennt sich „With a little help from my friends".  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnung:  
  
1.Das ist ein AU-Fic, denn. Aragorn ist unsterblich, Arwen musste ihre Unsterblichkeit also nicht aufgeben. Sie ist trotzdem tot , vor ungefähr 15, 16 Jahren gestorben.  
  
2.Diese Geschichte enthält Slash! Es wird eine Paarung zwischen zwei Männern geben.  
  
Kleine Anmerkungen: *smile* Ich bin richtig glücklich, vielen Dank für die wundervollen Reviews!  
  
  
  
  
  
Pain of Memory, Teil 6/ Bruderliebe  
  
****************************************  
  
Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
  
Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends  
  
Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends  
  
****************************************  
  
Wochen vergingen, Monate und Jahre. Legolas erholte sich mit der Zeit, auch wenn seine Narben nie ganz verschwanden. Er fing an, sich wieder an einem Ort zu Hause zu fühlen, geborgen und geschützt. Und er genoss die Freundschaft mit Gimli, die gemeinsamen Stunden mit Aragorn, auch wenn der König von Gondor nur selten in seiner Heimat verweilen konnte, und die Ausflüge mit seinem Vater. Auch unternahm er viel mit den anderen Bewohnern der Stadt, vor Allem Bergil und Daisy, die ihm viel aus dem Auenland erzählen konnte, denn sie hatte selbst lange Zeit dort gelebt, auch wenn sie eine Elbin war.  
  
Doch auch nach acht Jahren fiel es ihm schwer, unter andere Elben zu kommen. Er fürchtete die Blicke, seien sie nun mitleidig oder voller Missgunst. Lange war es her, dass er das letzte mal den Grünwald besucht hatte, und seine Brüder Calenorn und Celebgond hatte er schon seit mehr als 20 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Dasselbe galt für die Elben von Bruchtal und Lorien, von denen abgesehen, die als Boten oder als Gäste die Weiße Stadt besuchten.  
  
Doch zumindest seine Brüder sollte er bald wiedersehen. Celebgond und Calenorn sollten innerhalb der nächsten Tage in Minas Tirith ankommen. Eine willkommene Abwechslung, wie Legolas fand, denn sowohl Aragorn als auch Gimli waren unterwegs. Der eine bei seinen Verwandten am Erebor, der andere bei Lord Elrond in Bruchtal. Er vermisste sie, doch war er sich sicher, dass seine Laune sich mit der Ankunft seiner Brüder schon bald bessern würde.  
  
Als er das Getrappel von Hufen hörte stand er von seinem Stuhl auf, legte sein Buch zur Seite und lehnte sich aus dem Fenster heraus. Erfreut war er, als auf dem Foyer unter dem Balkon zu seinem und Aragorns Zimmer die Pferde von Celebgond und Calenorn erschienen. Legolas beeilte sich, seine Brüder begrüßen zu können. Er lief aus seinem Studierzimmer hinaus, die Treppe herunter und stürmte auf die beiden Elben zu.  
  
Sofort begrüßte Calenorn seinen jüngsten Bruder in einer freudigen Umarmung, während Celebgond noch auf seinem Pferd verweilte. „Legolas, kleiner Bruder, wie geht es dir? Lang ist es her, dass wir und das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Ich wünschte, ich hätte früher hierher kommen können, doch meine Aufgaben ließen es nicht zu." Calenorn schloss den etwas kleineren Elb erneut in seine Arme und drückte ihn an sich. Er wollte ihn nicht noch ein weiteres Mal für zwölf Jahre verlieren.  
  
„Ich freu mich auch, dass ihr zwei herkommen konntet. Ihr seid sicher hungrig, oder? Und Celebgond, worauf wartest du, du kannst ruhig von deinem Pferd herunterkommen. Ich werde nach einem der Diener schicken, damit er es zu den Ställen bringen kann." Celebgond zeigte ein schmales Lächeln und sprang dann von seinem Pferd hinab. „Vielleicht möchtest du die Pferde ja auch gerne mit mir zum Stall bringen, kleiner Bruder, während sich Calenorn schon mal einen Sitzplatz im Speisesaal suchen möchte."  
  
Legolas wunderte sich etwas über dieses Angebot, doch keinen bösen Hintergedanken ahnend stimmte er zu. Calenorn, der ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache hatte, ließ sich schließlich doch von einem der Wachen zum Speisesaal führen ‚Hoffentlich passiert nichts schlimmes zwischen den beiden' dachte er, als er sich auf einem der Stühle um den reichlich bedeckten Tisch herum niederließ. Auch wenn seine Gedanken im Moment bei seinen beiden jüngeren Brüdern waren, lächelte er den anderen Anwesenden, einer Elbin und einem älteren Mann freundlich zu. Er hatte Thranduil schon von ihnen sprechen gehört. Es mussten Bergil und Daisy sein.  
  
Legolas führte seinen Bruder zu den Ställen, band die Pferde fest und lief schließlich wieder mit ihm zurück zum Schloss. Als Legolas einen kleinen Stein in seine Schuhe bekam blieb er stehen und leerte den Schuh aus. Währenddessen lief Celebgond an ihm vorbei und stand bereits an der Treppe, die in das Schloss hinein führte, als er sich wieder zu Legolas drehte, der etwas überrascht war, da Celebgond ihn noch immer nicht angemessen begrüßt oder auch nur eines Blickes gewürdigt hatte.  
  
„Worauf wartest du, kleiner Bruder? Oder kannst du etwa nicht mehr schnell genug laufen? Vielleicht wäre es ja besser gewesen, wenn sie dich in den Bergen behalten hätten. Dort hätten wir wenigstens nicht deinen Anblick ertragen müssen." Den letzten Satz sprach er so leise, dass selbst Legolas ihn kaum hörte. Doch der scharfe Ton in dem Gesagten war ohne Probleme zu verstehen. Celebgond dreht sich um und lief zum Speisesaal, während Legolas auf dem Foyer zurückblieb.  
  
Die Worte seines Bruders hatten den Elb mehr verletzt als all die grauenvollen Dinge, die die Orks und die Haradrim ihm zuzurufen pflegten. Gekränkt, mit gesenktem Blick, trat er in den Speisesaal ein und nahm neben Calenorn platz. Sowohl er als auch Daisy, die zwischen Bergil und Legolas saß, nahmen die Veränderung im Verhalten ihres Freundes sofort war. „Warum hältst du deinen Kopf so niedrig, Legolas? Du hast es nicht nötig, deinen Blick zu senken." Sprach Calenorn und schaute Legolas dabei aufmunternd an  
  
„Es ist nur-„ Legolas sprach nicht weiter, denn er konnte spüren, wie Celebgond einen warnenden Blick zu ihm warf. „Nichts, es ist nichts. Ich bin nur etwas betrübt über die Abwesenheit unseres Vaters. Schade, dass er nicht mitkommen konnte. Doch wer ein Königreich zu regieren hat kann nun mal nicht überall sein, nicht wahr?" Legolas brachte ein schmales Lächeln über seine Lippen, überzeugend genug für alle Anwesenden, so dass sie sich nicht weiter um ihn sorgten.  
  
Später, nachdem die Sonne bereits untergegangen war, saß Legolas auf der obersten Mauer der Weißen Stadt und beobachtete die Sterne. Viel hatte er heute mit Calenorn gesprochen, während sein anderer Bruder scheinbar nur verächtliche Blick und Ignoranz für ihn übrig hatte. So hatte er sich ihr Wiedertreffen nicht vorgestellt. Er sehnte sich zurück nach Aragorn und Gimli, dachte Voller Wehmut an die Zeit zurück, in der er mit ihnen durch die Lande geritten war, in denen sie gemeinsam Abenteuer erlebt hatten.  
  
Doch sie waren nicht hier. Legolas fühlte sich allein, unnütz, als wäre er nichts weiter als eine Last für seine Freunde und den, den er so sehr liebte. Vielleicht hatte Celebgond ja recht, vielleicht hätte er nie zurückkommen sollen? Noch immer hasste er den Blick in den Spiegel, mochte sein entstelltes Gesicht kaum anblicken. Mit einem Seufzer stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in das Zimmer, dass er in diesem Moment so viel lieber mit Aragorn geteilt hätte.  
  
Celebgond war zufrieden. Sein Vater und Legolas Freunde waren weg, und Calenorn sollte kein großes Hindernis für ihn werden. Er schaute aus seinem Fenster im oberen Teil des Schlosses hinaus und musterte seinen kleinen Bruder genau. Er saß auf der Mauer, seine Beine hingen von ihr herab, und er blickte irgendwo in die Landschaft hinaus. Wenigstens musste er auf diese Weise nicht das Gesicht von Legolas sehen.  
  
Celebgond empfand ihn als eine Schande für sein Volk und seine Familie. Warum hatte sein kleiner Bruder es nicht gleich nach seiner Gefangenschaft beendet? Warum hatte er warten müssen bis es zu spät war? Jetzt war er nicht nur entstellt, sondern offensichtlich auch noch langsam im Denken und Handeln. Celebgond schüttelte seinen Kopf und ging zu seinem Tisch. Er war sich sicher, er würde dafür sorgen, dass auf Mittelerde bald keiner mehr von Legolas Anblick gestört wurde. Zufrieden nahm er einen Schluck Wein, um sich dann an die Arbeit zu machen.  
  
Aragorn saß in der großen Bücherei in Minas Tirith. Er hatte die vergangenen Stunden damit verbracht, Karten zu studieren. Er hatte keinerlei Freude daran, und sicher konnte er sich vorstellen, andere, angenehmere Dinge zu machen. Zu gerne wäre er jetzt in Gondor, bei Legolas. Aber seine Pflichten hielten ihn in Bruchtal fest. Gerade wollte er Elladan grüßen, der die Bücherei auf der Suche nach einem Buch mit Informationen zu elbischen Heilkünsten betreten hatte, als er einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem rechten Arm fühlte.  
  
Beinahe wäre er zu Boden gesunken, doch Elladan war in wenigen Sekunden bei ihm und hielt ihn fest. „Was ist mir dir, Aragorn? Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" Besorgnis war in den Augen des dunkelhaarigen Elben zu sehen. Aragorn kannte diesen Blick, denn oft hatte er gesehen, wie Legolas mit solchen Augen angeschaut wurde. Legolas...Plötzlich machte sich in ihm das Gefühl breit, dass seine Schmerzen etwas mit dem Elben zu tun haben mussten.  
  
„Elladan, etwas stimmt mit Legolas nicht. Wahrlich, du könntest mir helfen, wenn es dir nicht allzu viel ausmacht. Reite mit mir nach Minas Tirith. Ich weiß, eigentlich sollte ich hier meinen Pflichten nachgehen, doch zu sehr bin ich in Sorge um Legolas." Elladan zögerte nicht lange und sagte zu. „Beeilen werde ich mich und die Pferde holen lassen. Mach dir keine Sorgen um ihn, in zwei Tagen um diese Zeit werden wir bei ihm sein. Bis gleich." Elladan wechselte noch schnell seine Sachen, ließ sich die Pferd bringen und ritt schließlich in Begleitung von Aragorn mit höchster Geschwindigkeit davon.  
  
Drei Wochen war es her, dass Celebgond und Calenorn in der weißen Stadt angekommen waren. Während Legolas mit letzterem in den ersten Tagen bogen schießen geübt hatte, hielt sich Celebgond von ihm distanziert. Er schien nichts mit seinem jüngeren Bruder zu tun haben zu wollen. Nur selten sprach er mit ihm, und dann waren seine Worte verletzend und erniedrigend. Und Legolas war es kaum möglich, sie für das zu nehmen, was sie waren: böswillige Beleidigungen, die er sich nicht wirklich hätte gefallen lassen müssen.  
  
Doch außer Calenorn war niemand da, der ihn hätte unterstützen wollen. Und Calenorn stand selbst unter dem Einfluss seines Bruders. Celebgond war zwar der jüngere, doch verstand er es besser, mit Worten umzugehen. Und mit ihnen Schaden zu verursachen.  
  
Legolas stand auf dem Übungsfeld für die Bogeschützen. Es war leer heute, außer ihm war nur noch eine Wache zu sehen. Den einzigen anderen Anwesenden bemerkte er erst, als er schon neben ihm war. Celebgond, der nun rechts an Legolas Seite stand, lehnte sich zu Legolas Ohr und sprach leise mit ihm. „Wie läuft es denn so, kleiner Bruder? Schon etwas getroffen an diesem Morgen? Wohl eher nicht, wie ich sehe." Dabei zeigte er auf die leere Holzscheibe, an der noch kein einziger Pfeil hing. Dass Legolas auch noch keinen Pfeil abgeschossen hatte ignorierte er dabei völlig.  
  
„Ich kann die Scheibe nicht treffen solange ich noch nicht geschossen habe, Celebgond. Wenn du mich nun entschuldigen würdest." Der Elb versuchte, ein Stückchen weiter nach vorne zu gehen, doch Celebgond, wesentlich stärker als sein jüngerer und noch immer geschwächter Bruder, hielt ihn an seinem rechten Arm fest und stieß ihn zu Boden. „Sprich nie wieder in diesem Ton mit mir, Legolas. Du kannst dir das nicht leisten. Und schau mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede. Und sollte ich das nicht tun, hast du deinen Blick zu senken, verstanden?"  
  
Legolas zuckte zusammen von den Schmerzen, die ihm sein rechter Arm bereitete. Aber noch mehr verletzten ihn die Worte seines Bruders. Voller Scham für seine Schwäche, für seine Unfähigkeit sich zu wehren blickte er auf den Boden und wagte seinen Blick erst wieder zu heben, als er sah, wie Celebgond den Platz verließ. Dann brachen die Tränen aus ihm heraus. Wo war Aragorn jetzt? Und Gimli? Sein Vater? In diesem Moment wünschte er sich nichts mehr, als bei ihnen zu sein.  
  
Erschöpft lief er in sein Zimmer. Er legte sich auf das große, mit weißen Laken bezogene Bett und ließ sein Gesicht tief in eines der Kissen sinken. Wenn er schon seine Tränen nicht zurückhalten konnte, so musste es doch nicht jeder sehen und hören. So abgelenkt war er mit seinen Gedanken, dass er nicht merkte, wie Celebgond sein Zimmer betrat. Wieder einmal hatte es der Elb geschafft, seinen kleinen Bruder auszutricksen. Er genoss das Gefühl des Triumphes, als er sich am nächsten Morgen neben Legolas setzte und ihn mit einem missmutigen Gesicht musterte.  
  
„Das wird dir nicht helfen, Legolas. Du weißt, dass du es damit nicht besser machen kannst. Deine Freunde, Vater und Calenorn können dich nicht hören, wahrscheinlich wollen sie auch gar nicht. Denkst du wirklich, dass es aus Zufall geschehen ist, dass sie so oft verreist sind? Selbst Aragorn ist nicht lange geblieben. Überhaupt, Aragorn. Ich verstehe dich nicht, kleiner Bruder. Wie konntest du dich nur mit ihm einlassen? Schlimm genug, dass er männlich ist, es musste auch noch einer aus dem Volk der Menschen sein. Als ob du nicht schon genug Schande über uns, deine Freunde und deine Familie, gebracht hättest."  
  
Legolas konnte kaum glauben, was er soeben gehört hatte. Die Zweifel wurden immer stärker. Er wollte Celebgond anschreien, ihn dafür bestrafen, dass er es wagte, so schlecht über Aragorn zu sprechen. Doch er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Denn gleichzeitig sickerten die Lügen in seinen Gedanken hinein, die falschen Worte und Provozierungen seines älteren Bruders. Plötzlich war sich Legolas weder der Liebe seiner Freunde, seiner Familie noch Aragorns sicher.  
  
Celebgond verließ das Zimmer seines Bruders wieder, denn er war sich sicher, dass er für heute genug getan hatte. Wenn er seinen Plan nicht sogar gerade hatte beenden können. Er wusste es nicht sicher, denn Legolas war für ihn rätselhaft. Gerade wollte er in den Speisesaal, als er von dem Platz vor dem Schloss Hufgetrappel hörte. Es waren zwei Reiter, die soeben angekommen war. Es dauerte nicht lange, da erkannte Celebgond das Gesicht von einem der Zwillingssöhne von Elrond. Und auch den König konnte er sehen. Besorgt wendete er seinen Blick wieder zu dem Zimmer seines kleinen Bruders. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Plan rechtzeitig funktioniert hatte.  
  
Legolas stand wieder aus seinem Bett auf. Die Verzweiflung hatte überhand genommen, er wusste kaum mehr, was er denken sollte. Er ging zu der anderen Seite des Zimmers, dort, wo der Spiegel und die anderen Sachen waren.  
  
Er blickte in den großen Spiegel an der Wand seines Zimmers. 


	10. Erkenntnis

Titel: Schmeren der Erinnerungen  
  
Autor: Sailanis  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner dieser Charaktere gehört mir, leider, sondern J.R.R. Tolkien. Nur die unbekannten (aber die will ich eigentlich nicht...) und die Handlung. Und der Songtext stammt von Soul Asylum und nennt sich „Runaway Train".  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnung:  
  
1.Das ist ein AU-Fic, denn. Aragorn ist unsterblich, Arwen musste ihre Unsterblichkeit also nicht aufgeben. Sie ist trotzdem tot , vor ungefähr 15, 16 Jahren gestorben.  
  
2.Diese Geschichte enthält Slash! Es wird eine Paarung zwischen zwei Männern geben.  
  
Kleine Anmerkungen: So, das ist das vorletzte Kapitel. Es wird noch der Epilog folgen und dann bin ich fertig. Aber ich kann jetzt schon sagen, das schönste am Schreiben waren eure Reviews! Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie ich mich bedanken soll...  
  
  
  
  
  
Pain of Memory, Teil 7/ Erkenntnis  
  
********************************  
  
Bought a ticket for a runaway train  
  
Like a madman laughin' at the rain  
  
A little out of touch  
  
little insane  
  
It's just easier than dealing with the pain  
  
*********************************  
  
Elladan und Aragorn ließen sich von einer der Wachen in das Zimmer von Legolas führen. Keine Minute zu früh, wie sie feststellten. Bewegungslos lag der blonde Elb am Boden und gab kein Zeichen von Leben mehr von sich. Während sich Aragorn neben seinen Freund kniete drehte sich Elladan zu einem der Wachen und wies ihn an, ein Bett in den Häusern der Heilung vorbereiten zu lassen. Dann wendete er sich wieder den beiden Gestalten auf dem Boden zu.  
  
Aragorn hatte sofort nach einem Puls gesucht und zu seiner Erleichterung auch schon bald einen gefunden. Legolas Herz schlug noch immer, wenn auch nur schwach. Notdürftig versorgte Aragorn die beiden Schnittwunden an den Handgelenken des Elben, sich wundernd, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte. Misstrauisch ließ er seine Augen in Legolas Raum und dem Flur davor umherschweifen, doch er konnte niemanden sehen. Auch wenn er es kaum zugeben mochte, er hatte bereits einen Verdacht, auch wenn ihn der Gedanke daran, dass jemand sein eigen Fleisch und Blut tot sehen wolle, erschaudern ließ.  
  
Vorsichtig nahm er Legolas schlaffen Körper und nahm ihn in seine Arme. Der Kopf des bewusstlosen Elben war an seine Brust gelehnt und beinahe schien es, als würde er nur friedlich schlafen. ‚Wie ein kleines Kind wirkt er, so unschuldig und harmlos' dachte Aragorn, während er versuchte, so schnell wie möglich zu den Häusern der Heilung zu gelangen. ‚Und trotzdem ist er ein großer Krieger und hat Dinge erlebt und gesehen, denen ich noch nicht einmal in meinen schlimmsten Albträumen begegnen möchte.'  
  
Bergil erwartete die drei bereits. Er selbst war nicht allzu sehr überrascht gewesen, als die Wache in sein Zimmer kam um ihn zu holen, denn oft hatte er den letzten Tagen die unglücklichen Blicke des Elben bemerkt. Doch hatte er nicht gewusst, was er tun sollte. Jetzt fühlte er sich mitschuldig an dem, was soeben passiert war. Um so mehr bemühte er sich, seinem König mit geübter Hand zu assistieren und ihm Arbeit abzunehmen. Mittlerweile waren auch Daisy und Leia, die Schwestern, in den Häusern der Heilung angekommen.  
  
Sie alle kümmerten sich um den Elb, taten ihr bestes dafür, dass er seine Verzweiflung nicht mit seinem Leben bezahlen müsse. Jedem stand die Besorgnis ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber auch die Angst und die Selbstvorwürfe. Warum nur hatten sie nicht besser für den Elb sorgen können? Jetzt war es zu spät, und sie konnten nur hoffen, dass Legolas wieder genug Mut zum Leben finden würde, denn einzig an ihm lag es nun. Nicht durch Krankheiten konnten Elben sterben, aber Kummer und Gram waren für sie schädlicher als noch für die Menschen.  
  
Zwei Tage saß Aragorn am Bett der Person, um die er sich am meisten sorgte, die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben. Nie wich er von seiner Seite, nur wenn er Essen musste oder gewisse Bedürfnisse hatte. Doch jetzt saß er bei ihm, hielt die leblose, kühle Hand des Elben und wartete sehnsüchtig auf ein Zeichen von Leben. Und in diesem Moment, da er zärtlich mit seiner Hand über das weiche, seidene Haar der schlafenden Schönheit fuhr und sich nach vorne lehnte, um Legolas einen sanften Kuss zu geben, erwachte dieser.  
  
Plötzlich, nur sehr langsam, öffnete Legolas die Augen. Er hatte sein Bewusstsein wiedererlangt, nicht zuletzt aufgrund der Wärme und Geborgenheit, die er mit einem mal um sich herum gespürt hatte. Nun sah er Aragorn neben sich sitzen, doch wagte er es kaum, ihm in die Augen blicken. Stattdessen senkte er seinen Blick und schaute in die andere Richtung.  
  
Aragorn war von dem Verhalten seines Freundes mehr als überrascht. Was war mit Legolas geschehen, dass er sich so unterwürfig verhielt, so verschreckt und ängstlich? Aragorn streckte seinen Arm aus, legte seine Hand unter das Kinn von Legolas und hob seinen Kopf leicht an, so dass er ihm direkt in die Augen blicken konnte. „Vor mir musst du deinen Blick nicht senken, Legolas. Das musst du vor niemanden, egal, ob dir jemand etwas anderes eingeredet hat. Hast du verstanden?"  
  
Legolas konnte nur nicken. Ihm fehlten die Worte. Gerade noch, oder eher vor wenigen Tagen, hatte er sterben wollen, doch jetzt blickte er in die stürmisch grauen Augen von Aragorn, nicht fähig, sich zu bewegen oder etwas zu sagen. Er versuchte zu sprechen, doch erst nach einer scheinbar endlos langen Stille brachte er seine Worte heraus. „Aragorn, ich –" seine Stimme brach ab, doch er sammelte all seine Kraft und versuchte, weiterzumachen. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Für euch bin ich doch nicht mehr als eine Last, oder? Mein Leben erscheint mir sinnlos. Nein, ich will nicht sterben, aber ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich leben soll."  
  
Aragorn war bewegt von diesen Worten. Wie konnte Legolas nur glauben, dass er nicht geliebt wurde? „Legolas, schau mich an und hör mir zu." Dabei nahm Legolas die linke Hand von Legolas in seine eigene, während er mit seiner rechten Hand Legolas Kopf zu sich drehte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es mit Gimli, deinem Vater oder deinem Bruder Calenorn aussieht, auch wenn ich mir sehr sicher bin, dass sie dich lieben und dich schätzen, aber eines möchte ich dir sagen. Für mich bist du die wichtigste Person, die es gibt in dieser Welt. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ohne dich leben könnte. Legolas, ich liebe dich, und zwar mehr als alles andere."  
  
Er hatte Tränen in den Augen, als er sich nach vorne lehnte und seinem Geliebten einen tiefgehenden, zärtlichen Kuss gab. Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und schaute Legolas voller Liebe und Fürsorge an. Legolas konnte kaum glauben, was er gehört hatte. Er war erleichtert, eine große Last war von ihm genommen worden. „Und ich liebe dich, Aragorn." Sprach er, bevor er seinen rechten Arm ausstreckte, um Aragorn wieder näher an sich heranzuholen. Doch der Versuch war unnötig, denn Aragorn kam von alleine. Die beiden tauschten noch viele weitere Küsse aus, bevor Legolas schließlich wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf sank. Doch dieses mal waren es keine Alpträume, die er durchlebte.  
  
Die Sterne schimmerten am klaren Himmel über Gondor, eine leichte Brise wehte über die schlafende Stadt. Keine Hektik war zu spüren in dieser Nacht, nicht wie am Tag, wenn die Straßen von ihren Bewohnern, den Händlern und den Reisenden bevölkert waren. Nein, alles war still, von dem Gezirpe der Grillen abgesehen. Nur ein weiteres Geräusch war noch zu hören: zwei Stimmen, die sich abwechselnd kleine Liebkosungen zuflüsterten.  
  
Die Stimmen kamen von dem Dach des königlichen Palastes. Decken, Kissen, ja sogar eine riesige Matratze lagen auf dem weißen Steinboden aussgebreitet. Auf der niedrigen Mauer, die das Dach umlief, standen Blumen in allen erdenklichen Farben, ebenso wie auf dem Boden. Und auch Gemmen, die ein mattes, kaum sehbares Licht ausstrahlten, waren auf dem Dach verteilt wurden und beleuchteten sowohl die Blumen als auch die sorgfältig angefertigten Holz- und Steinfiguren, die hier aufgestellt waren.  
  
Doch Legolas und Aragorn hatten kaum Augen für diese Schönheit. Viel mehr konzentrierten sich ihre Blicke aufeinander oder auf den Himmel über ihnen. Besonders hell schien das Licht des geliebten Sterns Earendil heute, als ob er nur für diese eine Nacht ausgesandt worden wäre. Legolas beobachtete seinen Glanz, während er sich weiter in die starken, aber trotz allem sanften Arme seines geliebten Aragorns schmiegte. Wie sehr hatte er sich nach dieser Wärme gesehnt, und wie sehr genoss er sie jetzt.  
  
„Sie lieben dich Legolas, auch wenn du es nicht siehst – oder nicht sehen willst. Niemals könnten sie den Schmerz ertragen, dich zu verlieren, genauso wenig wie ich. Genieße dein Leben wieder, vergiss Celebgond, konzentriere dich stattdessen auf die schönen Dinge." „Auf dich zum Beispiel?" hatte Legolas Aragorn an diesem Abend geantwortet, als sie über seine Sorgen und seine Ängste sprachen. Und Legolas gab ihm recht. Er würde die schlechten Dinge hinter sich lassen, auch wenn er sie nicht vergessen konnte, und seine Augen wieder für die schönen öffnen.  
  
Er hatte bereits damit angefangen. Die letzten Tage hatte er meist in Begleitung von Aragorn verbracht, mit dem er oft sprach oder einfach nur die Zeit mit ihm genoss, oder aber er war mit Gimli, seinem wohl besten Freund, unterwegs. Auch unternahm er wieder mehr mit Calenorn, der sich ernsthaft besorgt um seinen Bruder gezeigt hatte. Celebgond dagegen war nicht mehr da, sondern in den Düsterwald zurückgekehrt.  
  
Zärtlich strich Aragorn über das Gesicht des blonden, wunderschönen Elben. Das erste mal seit Tagen, Wochen und Jahren schien Legolas wieder ein inneres Licht auszustrahlen. Gerade wollte er ihn ein weiteres mal mit einem Kuss erfreuen, als vor ihnen Arien in ihrem Sonnenschiff den Himmel erklomm. Plötzlich schien die Stadt golden zu schimmern, Geräusche von kleinen Tieren und Vögeln waren zu hören. Der Tag war erwacht. Glücklich schaute er wieder zu Legolas. Und erstaunt war er über das, was er dort, in dem Gesicht seines Geliebten sah: nichts.  
  
Die Narbe, die noch vor wenigen Stunden über das Gesicht des Elben lief, war verschwunden. Aragorn griff nach Legolas Hand und führte sie an dessen Gesicht. Legolas konnte es kaum glauben. Sie war weg, verschwunden. Endlich fühlte er sich wieder vollwertig. Seine Heilfähigkeiten schienen zurückgekehrt zu sein, und sofort hatte er das Gefühl, als könne er auch wieder besser hören und sehen. Er lauschte den Gesängen der Vögel – und er konnte sie verstehen. Überglücklich umarmte er Aragorn. Tief blickte er in die Augen seines Gegenübers. Er wusste kaum, was er sagen sollte, und so blieb es bei einem einfachen, aber aus tiefstem Herzen kommenden „Danke".  
  
„Du musst dich nicht bedanken, Legolas. Nein, viel mehr bin ich froh, dass es dich gibt. Aber komm, lass uns zurückgehen, ich befürchte, die anderen könnten sonst nach uns suchen." Und so verließen sie das Dach wieder, doch in den folgenden Tagen kamen sie noch oft hierher. Gimli, Thranduil, Calenorn und Elladan blieben noch lange, unternahmen viele gemeinsame Ausflüge, doch auch sie mussten irgendwann wieder in ihre Heimat zurück. Doch Legolas blieb, und so verbrachte er noch viele wundervolle Jahre in Minas Tirith, immer an der Seite von Aragorn.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hört sich fast so an wie das Ende...ist es aber noch nicht...ein kleiner Teil fehlt noch... 


	11. Epilog

Titel: Schmerzen der Erinnerungen  
  
Autor: Sailanis  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner dieser Charaktere gehört mir, leider, sondern J.R.R. Tolkien. Nur die unbekannten (aber die will ich eigentlich nicht...) und die Handlung. Und der Songtext stammt von Soul Asylum und nennt sich „Runaway Train".  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnung:  
  
1.Das ist ein AU-Fic, denn. Aragorn ist unsterblich, Arwen musste ihre Unsterblichkeit also nicht aufgeben. Sie ist trotzdem tot , vor ungefähr 15, 16 Jahren gestorben.  
  
2.Diese Geschichte enthält Slash! Es wird eine Paarung zwischen zwei Männern geben.  
  
  
  
  
  
Da wäre er dann also, der Epilog, der letzte Teil von Schmerzen der Erinnerungen. Ich hoffe, er gefällt euch wieder...und noch mal ein ganz großes, riesiges Dankeschön an meine Reviewer! Ihr ward echt klasse! *smile*  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilog  
  
  
  
Legolas stand am Hafen, bereit, auf das kleine Segelboot zu klettern. Gimli saß bereits in dem Boot und wartete auf seinen Freund. Ein letztes mal richtete Legolas seinen Blick auf die Länder Mittelerdes. Auf Rohan und die Pelennor-Felder, wo er große Schlachten geschlagen hatte. Auf den Grünwald, in dem er so lange gelebt hatte, und nach Lorien. Auf die Länder im Osten, dort, wo er wohl die schlimmste Zeit seines Lebens hatte. Und auf Gondor, und die schönste aller Städte, Minas Tirith. Dort, wo ihm die Zeit auf wunderbare Weise am kürzesten, aber auch am längsten vorgekommen war. Dort, wo er solange mit Aragorn gelebt hatte.  
  
Jetzt verließ er diese Gestade, bereit nach Westen zu segeln. Aragorn war vor wenigen Wochen gestorben, und für Gimli und ihn gab es nun kein Halten mehr. Dem Zwerg verlangte es danach, die Unsterblichen Lande zu sehen – und vielleicht noch einmal einen Blick auf Galadriel erhaschen zu können. Und auch Legolas wollte endlich die wiedersehen, die er einst so liebte: seine Mutter, seine Schwester, aber vor Allem Aragorn. Denn traurig und schmerzhaft war ihr Abschied damals gewesen, und viel zu früh.  
  
Aragorn war mit ihm auf den Weg nach Bruchtal, als sie von einer Gruppe der wenigen, noch verbliebenen Orks angegriffen wurden. Es waren nicht sehr viele, und Legolas konnte bereits die Pferde ihrer Verfolger hören, doch waren er und Aragorn nur zu zweit. Legolas wusste kaum, wie ihm geschah, als ein Pfeil an ihm vorbei flog und Aragorn mitten in der Brust stecken blieb.  
  
Ohne auf die Reiter Rohans zu achten, die nun endlich die Gruppe der Orks erreicht hatten, lehnte er sich zu Aragorn und nahm den verletzten Halbelb in seine Arme. Tränen liefen ihn über die Wangen, als er erkennen musste, wie schwer die Verletzung war. Warum nur, warum ausgerechnet Aragorn? Zitternd erhob der Halbelb seine Hand und wischte die Tränen von Legolas Gesicht. „Weine nicht, Legolas, bitte. Ich sterbe, die Wunde liegt außerhalb meiner Heilfähigkeiten, aber wir werden uns wiedersehen. In den Unsterblichen Landen werde ich auf dich warten, bis an das Ende aller Zeiten. Versprich mir nur eines, ja? Pass auf Gimli auf, lass ihn nicht allein. Erst wenn er soweit ist kannst du mir folgen. Versprichst du es mir?"  
  
Legolas fiel es schwer, doch zu sehr liebte er Aragorn, als dass er hätte nein sagen können. „Natürlich, Aragorn, natürlich verspreche ich es dir, wenn es dein Wunsch ist. Und vergiss nicht, niemals. Ich liebe dich." Ein letztes mal berührten ihre Lippen einander, ein letztes Mal teilten sie alle Schönheit der Welt, bevor Aragorn in den Armen der Person, die er in seinem Leben am Meisten geliebt hatte, einschlief und nicht wieder erwachte.  
  
‚Ich habe mein Versprechen gehalten' dachte Legolas, als er endlich das Boot betrat. Er lächelte Gimli an, der mit einem lauten „Na dann, los geht's!" antwortete und anfing zu rudern. Vollkommen falsch, aber Legolas entschied sich, nichts zu sagen. Zu sehr hatte Gimli in den letzten Wochen geübt, und nun wollte er ihn nicht enttäuschen. So dauerte ihre Fahrt in den westen etwas länger, doch schließlich kamen auch sie an. Was sie dort machten, und wie es ihnen erging wird hier nicht erzählt, doch sicher erlebten sie viel Freude. Bis zum Ende der Welt.  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
Runaway train never comin' back  
  
Runaway train tearin' up the track  
  
Runaway train burnin' in my veins  
  
Runaway  
  
but it always seems the same  
  
****************************  
  
Ende 


End file.
